Dama de Sorte
by GreatesChange
Summary: A vida de Vampira no Instituto continua e ela se depara com novos desafios: Kitty tentando mudar seu visual, o que ela vai fazer depois da formatura, sua mutação, além de aceitar que talvez nunca consiga tocar em alguém como qualquer outra pessoa normal. Isso pode mudar quando um certo mutante com sotaque Cajun volta em cena - mas o que ele realmente está fazendo de volta em NY?
1. Catarse

_Tudo a sua volta era um mar de silhuetas, ofuscadas por uma forte luz branca posicionada sobre ele. Sentia que seus braços, pernas e tronco iriam ficar com marcas quando se soltasse das cintas de couro que o prendiam à mesa fria e reta. Um cheiro forte de químicos impregnava o ambiente e ele achou melhor não saber do que era…_

 _Ele podia ignorar tudo isso, mas o que o estava deixando louco era aquele simples "_ Plop _"._

Plop.

 _O barulho era constante, vindo de algum líquido pingando em alguma parte daquele ambiente escuro... e tirava toda a sua concentração._

 _Uma figura masculina se moveu em sua visão periférica. Ele ouviu ruídos de uma luva de borracha esticando e metal batendo contra metal. A silhueta aproximou-se. "Mais uma vez, peço desculpas por qualquer… incômodo que venha a sentir, mas esta é a maneira mais eficaz para o procedimento. Então, por favor, permaneça acordado."_

Plop.

 _Ele deu uma risada sem humor algum, não acreditando na sinceridade daquelas palavras. Era difícil acreditar em alguém com uma voz tão fria e indiferente. Em suas mãos enluvadas, a sombra segurava uma pequena espátula, afiada e brilhante._

 _Ele se perguntou se a silhueta estava tentando deixá-lo com medo… nervoso._

 _"Só acabe logo com isso," foi o que ele decidiu responder, sem quebrar contato com seu olhar, sem mostrar o medo._

Plop

 _A silhueta o estudou com aqueles olhos vermelhos e sem vida, finalmente dando-lhe um pequeno sorriso. "Como desejar," e caminhou até o pulso direito dele. Ele sentiu a sensação aguda de uma agulha perfurando sua pele. A silhueta se moveu novamente em direção a sua cabeça raspada, murmurando para si mesma enquanto saía de seu campo de visão._

Plop.

 _Suas pálpebras ficaram pesadas e ele queria dormir._

 _"Incrível," a mesma voz fria dizia em algum lugar distante. "Tanto poder, tão jovem… Tudo jogado fora."_

Plop

 _Ele não conseguia responder, mas podia jurar que ainda sentia tudo a sua volta._ Tudo _. Podia jurar que sentia o metal partindo sua pele… sentia enquanto ela era puxada para formar um buraco._

Plop

 _Ele tentou pensar em outra coisa. Pensou em seu irmão. Seu pai. Nas promessas que fizera. Pensou naqueles lábios. Naqueles olhos azuis esverdeados. Naqueles cabelos claros e sedosos pelos quais adorava passar os dedos. Pensou naquele sorriso que se formou tão rapidamente quando ouviram aquela… proposta. Ele se lembrou do quão feliz ela ficou. De como ele sorriu em resposta... ainda que seu coração parecesse estar se despedaçando, mesmo não querendo admitir na época._

Plop

 _Ele podia sentir… sentir uma parte sua sendo arrancada dele, sem que pudesse dizer nada, mas ele tinha que deixar. Não tinha como recusar._

 _Era o que ele deveria fazer, não havia outra opção._

Plop

De onde esse barulho vinha?

 _Ele tentou olhar a sua volta sem mexer a cabeça, mas aquela luz piorava tudo. Ele conseguia ver apenas manchas brancas, até quando fechava os olhos. As batidas fortes e aceleradas de seu coração pareciam tentar avisá-lo de que algo estava errado._

Plop

 _Ele tinha que parar. Dizer não. Pedir. Implorar._

 _Ele se lembrou das promessas que fizera. Lealdade no lugar de liberdade. Um favor em troca de controle… Ele não queria nada disso. Ele entrou em pânico, mas seu corpo não se moveu, mantendo-se inerte sobre a mesa fria._

Plop

 _Essa promessa foi um erro, pensou, mas qual das promessas se referia, nem mesmo ele sabia. Ele só não queria nada disso. Estava cansado. Cansado de seu pai. Cansado de sua vida. Cansado do que ele era._

Plop

 _Ele nem conseguiu tremer ao ouvir o barulho de uma serra sendo ligada próxima a sua cabeça. Ele sabia o que viria a seguir... Mas lembrou-se de que iria apenas ouvir._

Não vou sentir, _pensou consigo mesmo._ Vou apenas ouvir. Não vou sentir.

 _"Apenas uma criança… e tanto poder assim. Um desperdício."_

 _Só faça isso! Queria gritar. Só acabe com isso._

Plop

 _Ele pensou nela novamente. Em sua boca. Sua pele macia. Sua primeira vez. Quão boa era a sensação de tê-la embaixo de seu corpo enquanto passava seus dedos por alguma parte sensível que passou a conhecer bem._

 _Ele prometeu que ela seria dele. Ele prometeu. Eles queriam que ele prometesse._

 _Eles o fizeram prometer._

 _Mas talvez desse certo._

Plop.

Não vai doer, _ele pensou novamente._ Não vai–

 _Ele gritou quando sentiu sua cabeça abrir ao meio._

Vampira acordou em um salto, contendo um grito de dor. Sentando-se em sua cama, sentiu pingos de suor escorrendo em sua testa enquanto suas mãos instintivamente moviam-se para seu couro cabeludo. Seus dedos procuravam por algo incomum entre os fios de cabelo: uma linha fina de pele cicatrizada... uma prova de quando ele procurou por… pelo quê? Ele não se lembrava mais a razão… Apenas que precisava desesperadamente de-

" _Não_!" Vampira finalmente percebeu o que estava acontecendo e colocou a cabeça entre as mãos. Não havia cicatriz. Pelo menos não nela. Ela. Uma dor repentina fez sua cabeça latejar e ela fechou os olhos.

 _Plop, plop._

Pingos de chuva batiam contra a janela de seu quarto e Vampira finalmente notou a tempestade que começou depois de ter ido dormir. Olhando a sua volta, deparou-se com os olhares fixos de artistas góticos em pôsteres grudados na sua parte do quarto. Vampira repetiu o nome de cada um. Lembrando a razão de estarem ali; a razão de ela colocá-los ali.

 _Plop, plop._

Finalmente, virou-se para observar sua colega de quarto, que continuava a roncar em sua cama sem indício algum de ter acordado.

"Kitty," Vampira repetiu para si mesma. "Kitty Pryde, minha amiga."

Voltando sua atenção para suas mãos esbranquiçadas e sem luvas, lembrou-se de seus poderes. Relembrou a razão de estar ali e não… em qualquer outro lugar que achava estar em seus sonhos.

Algumas vezes, Vampira sentia que sua própria mente a forçava a esquecer de quem as lembranças eram… aquele sonho foi uma lembrança, disso tinha certeza. Anos convivendo com as consciências de diversas pessoas em sua cabeça a fizeram experiente em identificar quando outras personalidades a estavam dominando. Não que isso a ajudasse a resisti-las com mais facilidade.

 _Plop, plop._

Um calafrio percorreu seu corpo enquanto relembrava o que experienciou no sonho, mesmo que não conseguisse identificar o dono da-

 _Plop, plop, plop._

Ela encarou a janela com raiva e fechou as cortinas.

Vampira sempre gostou de dormir ao som de chuva, mas hoje o barulho era a pior coisa que poderia ouvir no mundo.

 _Plop, plop._

Encostou a cabeça contra os joelhos dobrados e fechou os olhos tentando acalmar-se.

 _Plop, plop, PLOP._

Não se atreveu a olhar o relógio, pois sabia que iria se enfurecer mais ainda.

 _PLOP._

Abafando um grunhido de raiva para não acordar Kitty, Vampira arrancou as cobertas de seu corpo e caminhou até a porta para ir até a cozinha.

Um copo de leite quente, ou talvez um pouco de chá, iria ajudar a acalmá-la.

Andar pela mansão à noite durante uma tempestade, com relâmpagos eventualmente iluminando os corredores escuros (seguidos pelo rugido de trovões), porém, não foi de muita ajuda.

Ao pisar fora dos tapetes, ela imediatamente se arrependeu de não colocar as meias que perdera no meio das cobertas enquanto dormia. O chão estava gelado e a deixava ainda mais friolenta. Ao chegar à cozinha, foi diretamente ao armário que guardava os pacotes de chá e torceu para encontrar um de camomila.

Pelo menos nisso estava com sorte, pois achou o último sachê no canto do armário. Enquanto preparava sua bebida, ela decidiu pensar em coisas boas: como o fato de finalmente estar próxima de sua formatura.

Um ano perdido, graças ao número de faltas que adquirira por passar metade do ano tentando "salvar o mundo" ao invés de se preocupar com provas de Francês e Matemática (quem disse que ser heroína não tinha lá suas desvantagens?). Ainda assim, ela obrigou-se a continuar na escola e repetir o último ano para conseguir seu diploma, o que lhe rendeu um sorriso orgulhoso do Professor Xavier ao pedir-lhe desculpas por não conseguir convencer Kelly a dar uma chance de refazer as provas, mesmo com uma boa razão.

Apenas mais alguns meses lhe restavam, e ela estaria livre.

Não que ela pensasse em ir para a faculdade como Jean fez.

Vampira esperava se tornar uma X-Man em tempo integral como Scott: trabalhando para o Professor Xavier, encontrando novos recrutas, ajudando Hank em suas pesquisas sobre mutações, coletando dados… e eventualmente monitorando as atividades de organizações anti-mutantes como as empresas Worthington ou ameaças para a humanidade como Magneto e Mística. Tudo em busca de paz e um futuro melhor...

Ela sorriu para si mesma, lembrando-se de uma época em que queria ser uma heroína como nos desenhos animados.

Ainda que não estivesse nem perto de ser uma Mulher Maravilha, Vampira nunca teria adivinhado que estaria usando uma roupa apertada e realizando o sonho da paz mundial de toda Miss Estados Unidos.

Sentindo-se menos inquieta, ela despejou água em uma caneca até que se assustou com a silhueta gigante de Piotr na entrada da cozinha.

"Desculpe, Vampira," falou enquanto ajudava-a a limpar o pouco de água que havia derramado no balcão. Ele manteve uma distância para deixá-la confortável, como sempre se preocupava em fazer desde que chegou à mansão. "Eu não sabia que não era o único sem conseguir dormir por aqui," ele olhou para o pacote de camomila que ela acabara de pegar.

Vampira deu-lhe um leve sorriso quando ele perguntou se ela estava bem.

Quando Piotr juntou-se aos X-Men, alguns meses depois da batalha contra Apocalipse, ninguém pareceu muito surpreso. Antes mesmo de fazer parte da equipe, o gigante russo conseguiu conquistar boa parte dos integrantes (principalmente Kitty e Kurt) com seu jeito retraído mas gentil, e alguns (como Kitty, Kurt e Tabitha) até apostaram o tempo que demoraria para que Colossus mudasse de lado – Kitty ganhou, apostando em dois meses.

Scott foi o mais desconfiado ,como sempre, mas o comportamento leal do russo durante os treinos na Sala de Perigo foram suficientes para fazê-lo mudar de ideia. E ao descobrir o amor de Piotr por carros, os dois não se desgrudaram mais - ou melhor, Scott sempre procurava uma brecha em suas conversas com Piotr para falar fervorosamente sobre o assunto.

"Estou bem," Vampira respondeu enquanto observava Piotr colocar um pouco de leite em uma caneca qualquer. "Só tive… um sonho ruim," outro problema era a facilidade em ser mais…. aberta perto dele. Ele era um ótimo ouvinte e nunca deixava escapar qualquer tipo de informação alheia, diferente de uma certa… pessoa que atualmente dividia seu quarto com Vampira.

Mas isso não significava que Vampira contava para o colega X-Men seus problemas constantes de insônia, ou a ansiedade que tinha ao ficar em uma sala com mais de cinco pessoas, por maior que fosse o espaço, ou o medo que tinha de esquecer como era tocar uma pessoam, ou que não se lembrava da última pessoa que tocou antes de seus poderes terem aflorado.

Piotr estudou a expressão de Vampira por alguns instantes, procurando responder de uma forma que não parecesse intrometido. "Ia recomendar um chá de camomila pra se acalmar, mas obviamente você já pensou nisso," disse calmamente, concluindo que ela não queria se aprofundar no assunto do pesadelo.

Vampira sorriu. "E você? Por que não conseguiu dormir?"

"Ainda estou acostumado com o horário da Rússia, acho. E nunca gostei de tempestades."

"Acho que ninguém gosta muito de uma tempestade como essas," ela riu e um trovão coincidentemente rugiu no lado de fora. "Talvez a Ororo goste, mas ela não conta."

Piotr então falou sobre sua irmã, que continuava na Rússia e como gostaria de trazê-la para visitar os X-Men algum dia. A conversa ajudou Vampira a se distrair e logo se viu esquecendo do pesadelo. A tempestade continuava a trabalhar do lado de fora, mas os dois X-Men não mais se incomodavam com o barulho.

Ao ficarem sem assunto, Piotr esquentou seu copo de leite e decidiu voltar para o quarto para tentar dormir novamente, não antes de virar-se e falar, "Vampira, eu sei que estou aqui há pouco tempo, mas… se precisar de algum amigo, estou aqui para conversar."

Sua sinceridade a deixou tocada. "Obrigada, Pete." Ela sabia que sempre teria alguém para ajudá-la na mansão… que não estaria completamente sozinha.

Ele se foi.

Vampira pensou em todos as noites que passava tentando esconder seu pânico, tentando reprimir lembranças que não eram dela, como as dessa noite. Pensou em todas as vezes que podia ter pedido a ajuda de Kitty, ou do professor Xavier, ou até de Logan… e como sempre estavam dispostos a ajudar. Ainda assim, jogar suas tristezas, inseguranças… seus problemas para os outros e esperar que encontrassem uma solução que nem mesmo ela conseguia achar a deixava ainda mais angustiada.

A última coisa que queria era causar ainda mais sofrimento aos outros.

Vampira sabia que não estava sozinha, mas também sabia que alguns de seus demônios deveriam ser enfrentados por ela e apenas ela.

Pelo menos, esse era o caminho mais seguro. Para ela e para todos a sua volta.

Em um suspiro, ela pegou a caneca com seu chá e assustou-se ao sentir a superfície quente da porcelana. Confusa, Vampira tentou lembrar-se de quando havia colocado sua água para esquentar... Ela desistiu, concluindo estar tão imersa em pensamentos que nem percebeu o que estava fazendo a sua volta.

O cheiro de camomila a fez suspirar de alívio e, enquanto caminhava de volta para seu quarto, o frio não a incomodava mais, seus pés estavam quentes e suas mãos formigavam com o vapor da água.

Ao sentar-se em sua cama, Vampira demorou para beber seu chá, tentando aproveitar ao máximo o calor da xícara entre suas mãos sem luvas. O barulho da chuva não a incomodava mais e ela até ousou abrir suas cortinas novamente, observando os pingos de água batendo contra o vidro.

Quando terminou seu chá, a xícara continuou quente entre seus dedos e Vampira a segurou até que todo o calor fosse embora.

O sono logo veio e ela voltou a dormir com o gosto doce e suave de camomila em sua boca.

Dessa vez não sonhou, e isso foi algo bom.

 **Olá! Primeiramente, agradeço por darem uma chance a essa fic e peço desculpas se o primeiro capítulo parecer meio… parado? Ainda assim achei necessário escrevê-lo antes de iniciar a história principal, só pra dar uma situada melhor.**

 **Enfim: Só se passaram dois meses depois da Batalha Final contra o Apocalipse. Tudo que aconteceu na série é canon mesmo e Vampira só tem as personalidades que absorveu depois do Apocalipse tocar nela (no final da terceira temporada).**

 **Essa fic está sendo um exercício para melhorar meu português, então espero que o que escrevi não pareça estranho e, se parecer, aceito criticas construtivas.**

 **Beijocas!**


	2. Encontro

**Gostaria de agradecer a maravilhosa Maethril por me ajudar com a história e com meus errinhos de português. Você é demais! Aproveitem! Por enquanto o capítulo ainda é pate da introdução da história, mas o passo vai acelerando no próximo capítulo ;)**  
 **Traduções estão no final da fic.**  
 **EDIÇÃO: Este capítulo passou por uma grande modificação. Em parte por eu estar insatisfeita com a escrita e caracterização. A história continua, em sua essência, a mesma. Aproveitem :)  
-**

 **Capítulo 2 - Encontro**

Às vezes, Vampira não entendia como Kitty Pryde, uma das maiores adoradoras de rosa que já conhecera, conseguia acertar em suas sugestões de roupas para a gótica. Em muitos casos, suas escolhas passavam longe do estilo no qual Vampira se sentia confortável... _estupidamente_ longe; mas uma vez ou outra, Kitty conseguia entender exatamente do que a colega precisava; tal como achar um par de meias sete oitavos na liquidação. Eram lindas: pretas, com rendas discretas nas bordas e que cobriam as pernas o suficiente para a mutante com pele "mortal" usá-las sem precisar se preocupar com qualquer tipo de toque acidental.

As meias, no entanto, foram as únicas coisas que Kitty conseguira acertar para Vampira naquele fatídico dia de compras no _shopping_. A garota obcecada por moda também convenceu a amiga a vestir saias de variados tons pastéis, além de vestidos rendados e regatas que expunham demais sua pele pálida e perigosa.

Depois de ser forçada a segurar outro cabide com mais um vestido sem graça enquanto caminhavam pela quarta loja de roupas do dia, Vampira perdeu o pouco da paciência que lhe restava. Colocou o cabide de volta em seu lugar, encarou a amiga nos olhos e a fez desistir, por ora, de suas tentativas incessantes de mudar seu estilo gótico.

"Tudo bem, podemos tentar semana que vem," Kitty respondeu, acostumada com o tom pouco amigável de Vampira. "Achei uma loja que tenho certeza de que você vai gostar, perto da lanchonete que fomos semana passada," virou-se para o outro lado, com sua atenção agora voltada para um par de calçados. "Mas ainda preciso achar alguma coisa para usar para o meu encontro com o Lance hoje. Então nem pense em fugir, viu?"

Vampira deu de ombros, considerando a opção de apenas ajudar alguém a escolher roupas coloridas demais melhor a ser forçada a vesti-las.

Saíram do shopping com poucas peças novas, mas com a meta de Kitty de encontrar algo novo para seu encontro com Lance alcançada: achou um par de saltos altos e um vestido rosa claro, modelo tubo, com alças finas e discretas, que até Vampira teve de admitir serem perfeitos para a ocasião que Kitty considerava de extrema importância. No caso, queria comemorar o período de dois meses de seu relacionamento com Avalanche no qual não tiveram nenhum tipo de desacordo que geralmente resultava em separação.

Ao chegarem à mansão, as duas garotas foram até o quarto que dividiam e guardaram suas compras. Em seguida, a gótica esperou Kitty se arrumar para levá-la até a Irmandade como havia (acidentalmente) prometido no começo da semana.

Era o que Vampira ganhava por deixar sua mente divagar em problemas que não contara a ninguém e apenas concordar com o que a amiga tagarela pedia, sem realmente prestar atenção no assunto da conversa.

Durante aquela interminável semana, se pegava "lembrando" de laboratórios sombrios e tubos de experimento mais do que gostaria de admitir.

Sua insônia também não ajudava. Noites passadas em claro apenas faziam-na tirar cochilos acidentais durante as aulas mais entediantes da escola e, uma vez ou outra, sonhar com o mesmo grito e dor intensa de uma distante lembrança que não lhe pertencia.

Ainda se pegava procurando por alguma cicatriz em seu couro cabeludo, antes de se lembrar de que não encontraria nada ali.

Estava cansada, e alguns de seus amigos já haviam notado (ainda que ela jogasse a culpa em trabalhos e testes surpresa), sendo uma das razões para sua colega de quarto tentar "animar" a gótica com uma saída para compras.

De qualquer maneira, Vampira viu a situação na qual se metera com Kitty como uma oportunidade para, depois de deixá-la na Irmandade, passar em sua loja de discos favorita no centro da cidade. Queria um momento para si mesma, o que parecia uma raridade naquela mansão cheia de adolescentes que procuravam por qualquer desculpa para sair em grupo todos os dias da semana.

Decidiu trocar de roupa: colocou calças e botas pretas com uma jaqueta de couro sobre um top verde escuro; depois penteou o cabelo mais do que o necessário, por falta do que fazer, e retocou a maquiagem. Ao ver que a hora ainda não passava, jogou-se na cama e pegou um de seus livros favoritos. Enquanto cantarolava uma música qualquer, procurou vagarosamente pela última página que havia lido semanas atrás.

Um pequeno retângulo de papel caiu dentre as folhas e interrompeu-a em sua cantoria, pousando silenciosamente sobre seu peito. Por alguns segundos, Vampira não entendeu o que poderia ser, até pegar o objeto com os dedos enluvados e deparar-se com o par de olhos da Dama de Copas.

Deixando o livro de lado, sua mente divagou para lembranças próprias, de meses atrás. Lembrou-se de sua visita ao estado da Louisiana, da multidão de pessoas fantasiadas e maquiadas, gritando e dançando.

Lembrou-se de bares que tocavam jazz enquanto serviam pratos típicos da região, alguns tão parecidos com os que ela comia em sua infância.

Lembrou-se dos pântanos e da luz do luar refletida contra as águas negras de um rio lodoso. E finalmente, lembrou-se da pessoa que lhe entregou a carta às margens do mesmo rio; a mesma carta que, a essa altura, deveria ser a única sobrevivente do baralho que viera.

Vampira se perguntou o que havia acontecido com o antigo dono do objeto. Irritou-se um pouco ao pensar que guardou a peça por tanto tempo, levando em conta que, depois de o dono ter conseguido o que queria, desapareceu, como muitos já fizeram na vida dela.

As palavras e até sentimentos que compartilhou com ele naquele dia ainda estavam frescos em sua memória, quase como para avisá-la de sua própria ingenuidade. Envergonhou-se por abrir-se tão facilmente com um ex-inimigo; por compartilhar tanto com alguém que nem ao menos apareceu para lutar contra o mutante que ameaçou a humanidade semanas depois, ou para simplesmente manter sua promessa... para provar que o que passaram em Nova Orleans não fora uma completa mentira.

Ela não esperava uma visita na qual sentariam lado a lado para colocar o assunto em dia; não chegaram a se tornar amigos, mas ela sabia que, se ele quisesse, faria sua presença notada por ela, como um lembrete de que se importava com a pessoa que ajudou a resgatar o "pai".

Por muito tempo depois de Nova Orleans, Vampira se perguntou se a conexão que criara com aquele homem fora tão real para ele quanto fora para ela.

 _"Você vai ficar bem,_ chérie _. Tem gente tomando conta de você."_

Talvez estivesse errada. Talvez estivesse interpretado errado aquelas palavras.

A promessa não significava nada e a carta era apenas um adeus, talvez um presente para deixá-los quites e lhe dar toda a sorte que precisava aos olhos dele.

Não estava funcionando.

Pensou, então, em finalmente jogar aquele pedaço de papel fora, querendo provar para si mesma que tudo estava no passado. Que não era importante.

Sentou na cama e estudou os desenhos roxos e complexos da parte de trás da carta. Virou-a, e encarou a Dama de Copas uma última vez. O olhar fixo e sereno dela a encarava de volta.

Foi quando Vampira ouviu o _clac clac_ de saltos altos vindos do corredor. Sabia que, a qualquer segundo, sua colega de quarto poderia entrar, atravessando as paredes ao invés de usar a porta como qualquer pessoa normal.

Por reflexo, jogou a carta entre as páginas de seu livro e fechou-o a tempo, já que instantes depois, Kitty apareceu no quarto usando o vestido recém-comprado; seus cabelos castanhos e ondulados estavam soltos, cobrindo seus ombros magros e estreitos.

Quando terminou de passar a maquiagem (enquanto falava incessantemente com uma Vampira meio atenta), pegou uma blusa e puxou a amiga para a garagem.

No tempo em que levaram para chegar à Irmandade, o céu já estava completamente escuro. Uma brisa fria batia contra os rostos das duas garotas ao caminharem até a casa. Algumas das janelas do lugar estavam com as luzes acesas, outras falhavam, piscando uma vez ou outra graças ao perceptível descuido com a construção, um infeliz contraste com a sempre conservada mansão na qual as duas X-Men moravam.

Uma dentre as várias coisas que Vampira não sentia falta na Irmandade era o lugar em si. Estava sempre mudando para pior, com buracos e rachaduras novos a cada dia que se passava (mesmo quando Mística ainda segurava as rédeas do grupo); e sempre emanando um cheiro duvidoso de algum cômodo.

E se não fosse do cômodo, era provavelmente de Groxo, com sua rotina mensal de tomar banho, ou de Fred, quando decidia comer algo que o deixava com gases fortes. Vampira lembrou-se de um dia em que perguntara a Lance se tais "gases" eram algum tipo de mutação secundária de Fred, pois seriam úteis contra alguém como Wolverine. Avalanche teve de trocar de blusa depois de rir demais e acidentalmente derramar seu energético na roupa.

A risada de Lance fez Vampira lembrar-se dos poucos bons momentos que passou com o grupo de encrenqueiros (até mesmo com Fred, que parecia ter esquecido de sua briga com a gótica para salvar Jean)… e como tudo foi por água abaixo quando ela escolheu trocar de lado.

Ao se aproximarem da casa e baterem na porta – para a falta de surpresa das duas, a campainha não funcionava–, ouviram gritos de Groxo e a risada distante de Pietro. Em seguida, ouviram Lance reclamando de algo e parecendo não ter escutado o barulho da porta da frente.

Kitty rolou os olhos e suspirou, olhando para a amiga um pouco sem graça, como se fosse responsável pelo comportamento bagunceiro do namorado. Tentou olhar pelo vidro da porta, para ver se alguém se aproximava. Nada.

Vampira prendeu as chaves do carro no passante de sua calça enquanto esperava, depois cruzou os braços e batucou os dedos.

Outra brisa fria arrastou diversas folhas secas pelo chão da propriedade e as copas das árvores se contorceram conforme a direção do vento mudava. Ao bater contra suas costas, Vampira virou-se.

Olhando à sua volta, franziu a testa. Notou o Jeep de Lance estacionado a alguns metros das duas… e a moto ao lado.

Kitty bateu na porta de novo. Ninguém ouviu. Vampira então suspirou, afastou a amiga da entrada e bateu com mais força.

A voz de Lance ecoou de dentro da casa ao finalmente ouvi-las. Claramente frustrado, ele disse um palavrão. "Ela chegou. Groxo, fala logo, seu-" o chão tremeu; as duas ouviram algo de madeira quebrar do lado de dentro e o eventual grito agudo de Tolansky.

Segundos depois, Lance abriu a porta em um movimento brusco e desajeitado, apoiando-se no batente da porta para ganhar equilíbrio.

"Ah, oi, Vampira. Oi, Kitty!" a não ser por seu cabelo desgrenhado e gravata para fazer, Lance estava surpreendentemente elegante com suas calças e camisa sociais; suas botas de combate, porém, faziam um contraste com o resto da vestimenta formal. "Me desculpa, eu consegui consertar o carro, mas o Groxo não lembra onde enfiou as chaves do Jeep e–" ao finalmente reparar a aparência de sua namorada, ficou mudo.

"Tudo bem, as reservas estão marcadas para às oito e meia, então, temos um tempinho para achar," Kitty disse dando um beijo rápido na bochecha do namorado antes de passar por ele com seus poderes e entrar na casa. "Onde você– Oi, gente. Onde você ainda não olhou?" Ela examinou o penteado de Lance e mordeu o lábio. "E sem querer ser rude, mas você não terminou de arrumar o cabelo, não é?" ele fez que não, mas rolou os olhos tentando parecer ao menos irritado na frente dos amigos. Por sorte, os outros mutantes estavam distraídos demais para zombar do comportamento do casal.

"E aí, Kit-Kitty. Vampira," Groxo falou da cozinha com estranha normalidade, considerando a situação em que se encontrava: estirado no chão com um armário caído sobre seu corpo magro.

Pietro, por sua vez, estava sentado no balcão, comendo batatinhas enquanto se entretia com a cena. Pedaços do salgado escapavam de sua boca a cada riso exagerado e desnecessário.

"Sabe, eu acho que posso ter deixado as chaves no meu quarto," Groxo comentou e deu de ombros o máximo que pôde embaixo do móvel. No mesmo instante, Lance, Kitty e Vampira se entreolharam, os rostos dos três se contorcendo em repulsa ao imaginar o que havia mais no quarto de Groxo.

"Já volto, Vampira! Quando acharmos a chave você pode ir, prometo!" a mutante intangível falou puxando o namorado pelo pulso em direção às escadas.

"Ué? Eu já trouxe você até aqui, porque você precisa que eu espere?" Vampira cruzou os braços, secretamente aliviada por ao menos não ser chamada para entrar no quarto de Groxo.

"É que se a gente não achar a chave, vamos precisar da X-Van…" Kitty fez a melhor expressão de cachorrinho abandonado que pôde. "E das suas excepcionais capacidades de motorista."

O elogio forçado fez a gótica revirar os olhos, mas ela se rendeu às súplicas da amiga. Era o mínimo que poderia fazer considerando a disposição que Kitty tinha em ajudar quando a situação era inversa.

Vampira sempre pôde contar com Lince Negra em momentos parecidos.

Como quando passava do toque de recolher e precisava de cobertura para não notarem sua ausência, ou quando queria saber de um boato da mansão e a patricinha a deixava atualizada sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo... ou quando, nas raras ocasiões em que não conseguia segurar seus gritos, Vampira tinha um pesadelo.

Por mais diferentes que fossem, em personalidade, em estilo e até na forma de pensar, as duas conseguiram formar uma boa duplicidade. Uma nunca deixava a outra na mão.

"Você me deve uma, garota. Estou falando sério," Vampira respondeu.

Kitty deu um gritinho entusiasmado e voltou a subir as escadas enquanto puxava o namorado pelo braço. "Te devo mesmo, Vampira! Você é a melhor!"

"Tá, tá," a amiga rolou os olhos depois de o casal desaparecer no andar de cima.

"E usem proteção, pelamordeDeus!" Pietro de repente gritou da cozinha enquanto usava um marcador para rabiscar o rosto de Groxo.

Vampira encarou o filho de Magneto com o cenho franzido. Mais uma vez, agradeceu por não precisar vê-lo (e ouvi-lo) mais do que o necessário.

Caminhando discretamente até a sala para não despertar o interesse de Mercúrio em incomodá-la, Vampira pegou uma revista largada no chão da sala; depois, sentou-se em um dos sofás e cruzou os pés sobre o que restava da mesinha de centro.

Enquanto folheava as páginas da revista, olhou de soslaio para Fred Dukes, prostrado sobre o que um dia fora uma poltrona cara. Uma caixa de pizza estava largada sobre sua cabeça, cobrindo parte de seu rosto rechonchudo enquanto dormia pacificamente.

Ele deu um ronco longo e alto. A caixa caiu e Vampira mordeu os lábios para não rir do monóculo pintado em volta do olho direito do mutante; para completar a arte, uma figura obscena decorava sua bochecha esquerda.

 _O pobrezinho nem consegue tirar seu sono de beleza em paz,_ ela pensou enquanto procurava por algo interessante para ler na revista de automobilísticos. Por sorte, encontrou uma matéria especial sobre motocicletas.

Observando as imagens de cada modelo, suspirou, pensando no distante dia em que finalmente teria sua própria moto... e não precisaria mais pedir a de Piotr emprestada quando estivesse com vontade de dirigir um pouco (o que acontecera apenas duas vezes desde a chegada dele à mansão).

A simpatia do russo era um grande contraste com a indisposição de Logan, que se irritou quando Vampira lhe fez um pedido parecido. A garota já esperava ouvir um "não", mas Wolverine podia ser grosso além do necessário quando suas motocicletas estavam envolvidas.

Passados alguns minutos, Groxo deu outro grito agudo da cozinha, interrompendo o curto silêncio que pairou pela casa. Vampira ouviu murmúrios de uma conversa e torceu para que ninguém viesse para a sala; não querendo ter de se comunicar com o grupo que ainda a considerava uma "traidora".

Não teve muita sorte. Livre do armário, Groxo logo apareceu, pulando como o sapo que era até os assentos do cômodo. Em seguida, sentou-se no espaço vazio do sofá onde Vampira estava, próximo a Fred.

Ao invés de falar com ela, Tolansky deu uma risada estranhamente nervosa para si mesmo. Curiosa, Vampira o observou de soslaio: as mãos juntas e apoiadas sobre suas pernas, os dedos se mexiam para lá e pra cá em um ritmo frenético e nervoso. Seus olhos saltados encaravam Blob como que esperando ansiosamente pelo mutante com superforça acordar.

Vampira voltou sua atenção para a revista, mas manteve-se atenta ao que acontecia à sua volta. Groxo, então, falou, "E-Ei. Vai ficar aqui por mais quanto tempo?"

Por alguns milésimos de segundo, Vampira achou que o garoto estivesse falando com ela, mas antes que ela pudesse reagir, Pietro apareceu na sala em um borrão.

"Ah,nãopormuitotempo," o autointitulado líder da Irmandade exclamou, tão inquieto quanto Groxo, ainda que, no lugar de medo, sua voz estava carregada de raiva. "Meu pai não pode fazer o que quiser e esperar que eu não tenha nada a dizer. Você já ficou por tempo demais; tem até amanhã para ir embora."

Foi quando as suspeitas de Vampira de que havia mais alguém na casa foram confirmadas. E, se seguisse sua intuição, tinha uma ideia de quem poderia ser, considerando a moto que vira estacionada ao lado do Jeep de Lance e a estranha sensação de que estava sendo observada desde que estacionou a X-van na propriedade.

Ela abaixou a revista que segurava e olhou a sua volta, Pietro e Groxo tinham a atenção voltada para a entrada da sala; e nela, com um ombro apoiado contra o pilar da parede e os braços cruzados, estava Gambit.

Uma sacola de viagem com alças longas estava pendurada em seu outro ombro e, por uma pequena fresta do zíper aberto, ferramentas de metal refletiam a luz amarela da sala.

Ele largou a sacola no chão e novamente virou-se para os mutantes no cômodo, examinando-os.

Foi quando seus olhos vermelhos se encontraram com os de Vampira. Ele balançou a cabeça em um sutil comprimento, seu sorriso aumentando.

Ela, por sua vez, espremeu os lábios em uma linha fina, incerta de como deveria agir.

Por mais que a repentina volta do _Cajun_ para Bayville tenha atiçado sua curiosidade, Vampira não quis se envolver no que quer que estivesse acontecendo entre ele e a Irmandade.

Ao menos não se o assunto não ameaçasse os X-Men.

Já havia decidido que o que experienciaram em Nova Orleans não se repetiria, e que a única conclusão que deveria tirar do ocorrido era o quão perigoso e imprevisível Gambit realmente era. Por mais que as intenções dele fossem boas, até mesmo nobres, ela agora estava ciente do que ele seria capaz de fazer para alcançar seus objetivos.

Poderiam não mais tratar um ao outro como inimigos, mas também não seriam próximos como amigos eram.

Para ela, tratá-lo com indiferença ainda era o caminho mais seguro a se seguir.

Ela balançou a cabeça em resposta, mas ficou em silêncio. Levantando a revista à frente do rosto, voltou a ler o artigo em completo silêncio. Ainda assim, achou melhor ficar preparada para qualquer coisa, até uma possível briga entre Gambit e a Irmandade.

"Relaxe, Pietro," o tom de voz dele era quase imparcial ao falar com o adolescente que tanto se assemelhava o pai. "Acredite em mim, não quero ficar aqui por mais tempo também," ele chutou uma lata vazia de energético jogada no chão para explicar a razão. Em seguida, sentou-se na poltrona à frente da de Vampira e apoiou a canela sobre o joelho. "Mas, por enquanto, estão presos comigo. Ordens de seu pai," por baixo da calmaria, suas últimas palavras escondiam um tom perigoso. Encarou o filho de seu superior com um sorriso que não saía de seu rosto, desafiando-o.

Pietro claramente não gostou da resposta. Rangeu os dentes, mas permaneceu em silêncio, não querendo ir contra a autoridade do pai se a razão não fosse boa o suficiente.

"Vamos ver por quanto tempo," ele disse antes de sumir.

Um silêncio desconfortante tomou conta da sala.

Encarando Gambit, Groxo forçou um sorriso amarelo. Levantou-se em um salto ao notar o movimento da mão do Acólito, que tirou um um maço de cartas do bolso de seu sobretudo.

"É… acho que eu vou indo… pra outro lugar. Longe daqui," dando outra risadinha nervosa, Tolansky saiu pulando do cômodo tão rápido quanto entrara.

O Acólito não deu sinais de tê-lo ouvido, apenas continuou embaralhando suas cartas.

" _Bien_ ," ele murmurou para Vampira que o encarou por sobre a revista. "Acho que somos só eu e você agora."

Sua resposta foi um sorrisinho falso. "Não conte muito com isso. É só você," e ela levantou a revista, tampando sua visão da dele.

Gambit deu de ombros, sem parecer se importar, e optou por jogar paciência na mesinha de centro.

Por um tempo, Vampira achou que não iriam mais trocar palavra alguma. Tentou, então, se distrair com a matéria da revista, ainda que seus pensamentos estivessem em outro lugar. Quando estava se acostumando com o silêncio novamente, sentiu uma mão batucar de leve suas botas e, em seguida, arrastá-las com cuidado para a borda da mesinha.

Ao abaixar a revista em surpresa, deparou-se com um sorriso travesso esculpido no rosto de Gambit.

"Quer alguma coisa?"

"No momento, mais espaço para jogar," ele gesticulou para suas cartas e voltou a distribuí-las em vários montes.

"A mesa da cozinha é melhor pra isso," Vampira observou, séria.

"E o chão é o melhor lugar para você colocar os pés, mas aqui estamos," ele retrucou, empurrando levemente os pés dela para mais perto da borda. Quando ele não tirou a mão do cano das suas botas, ela decidiu tirar as pernas de sobre o móvel.

"Se não me engano, essa casa tem, ao menos, quatro outras mesas vagas."

"Nossa, _chère_. Então é assim que vai tratar seu _Cajun_ preferido, hein?" Fingiu estar ofendido. "Mas de qualquer jeito, você me pegou... As outras mesas, por acaso, não têm uma bela companhia por perto," e ele sorriu.

Vampira fingiu estar surpresa com o comentário, ignorando por completo o tom provocativo dele. Olhando para Fred ao seu lado, fingiu-se de ingênua. "Oh, desculpe. Se quiser, posso sair para dar a vocês dois mais privacidade."

Ao invés de irritá-lo, as palavras de Vampira apenas fizeram Gambit sorrir mais, deixando à mostra dentes brancos e quase perfeitos. "Acho que, nesse caso, não há razão para ter ciúmes de mim."

"Acredite, eu teria mais ciúmes _dele_ do que de você," ela deu um sorriso falso ao apontar para Fred com um leve balançar da cabeça.

Foi a vez de Gambit fingir ingenuidade.

"Acho que ele iria gostar de saber disso, _non_?" pegando uma de suas cartas e apertando-a nas extremidades com os dedos, atirou-a, atingindo em cheio o rosto de Blob.

Sem ter tempo de reagir, Vampira apenas olhou para o mutante adormecido em um desconfortante silêncio. O adolescente grunhiu, coçou o rosto onde a carta o havia incomodado e mudou de posição no sofá. Não acordou, mas começou a roncar mais alto.

Gambit pegou outra de suas cartas e repetiu a ação. Ainda sem dizer nada, Vampira apertou os lábios. O segundo retângulo de papel grudou na bochecha de Dukes e ficou lá por um tempo antes de se soltar e cair no chão.

Quando nada mais aconteceu, ela olhou ameaçadoramente para o dono das cartas.

"Você deve estar muito entediado para fazer isso."

"Na verdade, eu ia aproveitar esse tempo para esticar as pernas e descansar um pouco, mas uma certa X-Man apareceu e a noite ficou bem mais interessante."

"Pena eu não poder dizer o mesmo."

"A noite é uma criança. Ainda há tempo para mudar isso, _qu'en penses-tu_?"

Vampira rolou os olhos, mas sorriu de leve. "Acho que você teria mais sorte com outras mulheres, em _outro_ lugar."

"Elas não devem ser tão interessantes quanto a X-Man com quem estou conversando agora… que, a propósito, está um pouco longe do território dela. Alguma razão para isso?"

Vampira levantou uma sobrancelha. Não tinha dúvida alguma de que o homem sorrateiro a sua frente já sabia exatamente a causa de ela estar ali.

"Eu poderia perguntar a mesma coisa, não é? O que um Acólito está fazendo tão longe de seu covil?" Perguntou, ainda que o que realmente gostaria de saber era o que havia acontecido para vê-lo em Bayville.

Gambit deu de ombros. "Talvez seja o destino querendo nos juntar essa noite."

"Ou talvez Magneto esteja tramando alguma coisa e você não quer admitir por que já falaram demais."

Isso o fez se inclinar na direção dela, apoiando os cotovelos sobre os joelhos. "Esperta. E como você pretende descobrir se isso é verdade?"

"Posso chamar o Wolverine," ela escolheu uma resposta que não envolvesse seus poderes, querendo evitar uma indireta do _Cajun_. "Ele ia adorar acabar com os planos de Magneto dando uma surra em um Acólito," Vampira sorriu.

Gambit, então, coçou a barba, como se estivesse realmente considerando a opção. "Pode funcionar, mas sempre dizem que o melhor caminho para se conseguir algo de alguém é com um tratamento mais positivo," e ele a ofereceu um meio sorriso.

"Vou dizer isso a ele."

Gambit fez uma careta e negou com a cabeça. "Ele não é o meu tipo. Não iria funcionar, mas talvez uma certa X-Man consiga..."

Vampira rolou os olhos. "Prefiro ficar sem saber, então."

"Vai desistir assim, tão fácil?" Ele provocou.

"Talvez eu só não queira você na minha cabeça."

"Tarde demais para isso.

 _"Hm,_ não lembro de ter nenhuma dor de cabeça recentemente," ela retrucou, mesmo que a resposta estivesse longe da verdade. Não havia um dia sequer no qual Vampira não sentia ao menos uma leve dor, ainda que duvidasse que a causa fosse o _Cajun_.

Os dois se encararam em silêncio, um sorriso querendo escapar dos lábios dele.

Quando segundos mais se passaram sem que nenhum deles falasse, Vampira desviou seu olhar.

Gambit, então, voltou a embaralhar suas cartas em movimentos rápidos e mecânicos, sem realmente prestar atenção no que fazia.

"Mas falo sério, agora," Vampira pigarreou e finalmente mudou de página. "O que Magneto está tramando? Algo que seja razão para nos preocupar?"

Ele riu. "Você acha mesmo que eu contaria?"

"Tive que tentar," ela deu de ombros. "Mas vamos ficar a postos, de qualquer jeito."

"Deveriam," ele murmurou em um tom sério demais para o resto da conversa. Vampira levantou o rosto, esperando por uma explicação melhor. Por um bom tempo, ele a encarou sem qualquer traço de humor em suas feições, deixando-a cada vez mais alarmada e curiosa.

De repente, Gambit sorriu, como se tivesse feito uma piada que apenas ela não entenderia.

Isso deixou Vampira frustrada, sem compreender o tipo de jogo que o Acólito estava fazendo. "Às vezes, tenho pena do Magneto por contratar alguém que está entregando seus planos de bandeja para uma X-Man. Quem precisa de inimigos com um capanga assim."

"Engraçado essa X-Man achar que existe algum 'plano maligno' de Magneto para revelar."

"Não era sobre isso que estava conversando com Pietro até agora pouco? Vai me dizer que escolheu morar aqui por vontade própria?"

"Você diz isso como se fosse impossível... já morou aqui, não foi?"

Isso porque, por muito tempo, Vampira não teve para onde ir, a não ser para onde sua "tia" e "mãe" ordenavam.

Ela deu de ombros. "Não durou muito, como você deve ter percebido," aproveitou para chutar para longe uma embalagem de chocolate amassada no chão.

"Uma pena para o seu namorado ali, acho que ele deve sentir sua falta."

E pela terceira vez, Gambit atirou uma carta na direção de Fred.

"Você não vai parar, não é?" Vampira finalmente se irritou, ainda que conseguisse manter uma expressão calma e indiferente. Sentiu-se como uma aluna de volta no primário, lidando com colegas de classe bagunceiros demais até para ela.

Neste caso, queria apenas evitar um momento vergonhoso com Fred e o que quer que o _Cajun_ fosse dizer para deixá-la sem graça.

Ao invés de respondê-la, Gambit arremessou mais uma carta. Em um _plef_ baixo e agudo, o papel bateu contra a volumosa barriga do mutante, assustando-o. Ele se sentou no sofá com os olhos ainda fechados e virou o rosto desesperadamente para todos os lados.

"Não foi minha culpa!" Exclamou e desabou novamente sobre o móvel. A estrutura de madeira rangeu ao entortar-se com o peso do mutante. "Circo não..." ele murmurou entre grunhidos.

Sem mais paciência, Vampira inclinou-se para perto do Acólito, esperando por uma oportunidade para fazê-lo parar. Quando ele atirou outra carta, ela apanhou o objeto no ar em um movimento rápido e brusco.

Houve um silêncio durante o qual os dois se encararam. As sobrancelhas dele se levantaram de leve, mas seu rosto não deu qualquer outro sinal de estar impressionado.

Cansada da brincadeira que o _Cajun_ estava fazendo, Vampira aproveitou o momento para levantar-se e pegar o baralho da mão dele. Ele não a impediu. Com o sorriso de sempre, Gambit examinou-a como se tentasse resolver um enigma complexo.

Se descobriu algo, não quis falar.

Guardando o monte de cartas no bolso da jaqueta, Vampira cruzou os braços.

"Certo," ele se levantou e lentamente aproximou-se dela. Olhando Vampira nos olhos, desafiou-a antes que ela pudesse se afastar. "Você tem minha total atenção. O que vamos fazer?"

"Nós? Absolutamente nada, mas você é um cara criativo, pode achar outra coisa para fazer sozinho," e Vampira caminhou para longe dele.

"Tem razão," ele admitiu, sentando-se novamente na poltrona e cruzando as pernas sobre a mesinha de centro. "Sabe, acabei de ver uma van estacionada lá fora. Admito que não é um dos meus modelos preferidos, mas fiquei curioso para saber o que ela pode fazer…"

Vampira virou-se de onde estava na entrada da sala. "Boa sorte tentando roubar ela," lembrou-se de Logan passando semanas trabalhando na proteção do automóvel, querendo impedir qualquer tentativa de furto.

Gambit deu de ombros. "Por que eu precisaria 'roubar' ela se eu tenho isso?" E, com o dedo indicador, começou a girar um molho de chaves.

Não foi difícil para ela saber de qual carro era, principalmente ao reconhecer o chaveiro decorado com um "X" metálico.

 _Ótimo, Logan vai me matar,_ Vampira pensou. Manteve a calma e torceu para que Kitty não aparecesse na sala tão cedo para testemunhar a vergonha que acabara de passar.

Decidiu mudar de estratégia e aproximou-se lentamente do _Cajun_ com um sorriso maldoso.

"E eu encontrei uma moto muito interessante aqui perto," ela se sentou ao lado dele enquanto seu tom de voz ficava cada vez mais baixo. Ao sorrir, o olhar dele caiu sobre os lábios dela, escuros por conta do batom. "Seria triste se algo acontecesse com ela enquanto você sai dirigindo a X-Van por aí, não acha?"

Ele encarou Vampira com um sorriso maldoso, mas ela sabia que por dentro, o _Cajun_ estava incomodado. Gambit parecia ter tanto cuidado com sua moto quanto Logan tinha com a dele; ameaçar danificá-las seria pior que ameaçar a vida do próprio dono.

" _Touché_ , mas acho que você estaria mais encrencada do que eu, de qualquer jeito," levantando a mão que segurava o molho de chaves, Gambit impediu Vampira de apanhá-las no último segundo, como estava tentando fazer enquanto o distraía.

Ela não desistiu: conseguiu agarrar o pingente do chaveiro, tentou puxar o objeto para si, mas a argola de metal estava firmemente enroscada ao dedo dele.

Ele segurou o molho de chaves com mais força e envolveu sua mão nos dedos enluvados dela.

"Você vai ser o mais encrencado, _acredite_ ," Vampira ameaçou, tentando puxar o objeto mais uma vez, e falhou.

"Vou, é?" Ele riu e o calor de sua respiração acariciou o rosto dela.

Olhando-o nos olhos, Vampira finalmente percebeu o perigo no qual se metera. Estava próxima demais de alguém que não mostrava medo, que gostava de desafios e dos riscos que vinham junto.

"Sabe, podemos chegar a um acordo," ele comentou, examinando o verde dos olhos dela com grande interesse. Depois, mudou sua atenção para as poucas sardas em suas bochechas, quase cobertas pela base esbranquiçada de sua maquiagem.

Vampira, por sua vez, sentiu um cheiro sutil e familiar de colônia masculina. Ela impediu a si mesma de divagar em memórias que assimilava a ele. Não valia à pena.

"Um acordo? Com você?" Ela riu, não mostrando se sentir incomodada com a proximidade de ambos. Sabia que seria uma questão de tempo até o _Cajun_ inventar uma razão para se afastar sem que parecesse tê-lo feito por medo. "Parece difícil de imaginar que você faria algo... justo."

"Às vezes eu jogo limpo," gabou-se, como se estivesse orgulhoso de sua conduta.

"Quando você sabe que vai ganhar, é fácil jogar limpo," ela apoiou sua outra mão próxima das pernas dele. Vampira estudou a cor vermelha e intensa dos olhos dele enquanto se inclinava para mais perto, copiando o que ele fizera antes.

"Quer que eu jogue sujo, então?" Ele murmurou e não teve vergonha de olhar para baixo e examinar a abertura da camiseta de Vampira.

"Eu só quero as chaves de volta," ela respondeu, pedindo a Deus para não ficar vermelha com a ação.

"E eu quero minhas cartas, _chère,_ " sem esforço aparente, Gambit voltou a encará-la nos olhos.

Ela sorriu e levantou-se bruscamente da poltrona para longe dele. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Ótimo. Pode ficar com a van," Vampira andou em direção à entrada da sala. "Aposto que essas chaves aqui ligam a moto que encontrei aqui perto," e ela mostrou o molho de chaves que havia pegado do bolso da frente do _Cajun_.

Houve uma pausa curta enquanto a expressão de Gambit se manteve neutra. Sorrindo depois de um tempo, ele levantou as mãos em derrota. "Você venceu," sacudiu as chaves da X-Van e olhou para as que Vampira tinha. "Troca?"

"Você primeiro," ela respondeu, desconfiada com a falta de reação dele.

Sem hesitar, ele jogou o molho na direção de Vampira, que o pegou sem dificuldades.

Antes de arremessar as que devia, Vampira estudou-as com mais atenção. Ao ouvir a voz distante de Lance no andar de cima, frustrado por ainda não achar o que procurava, ela espremeu os lábios. Não ficou surpresa ao descobrir o que havia de errado. Roubar algo de um ladrão profissional não seria tão fácil mesmo.

"Sabe, o mínimo que você pode fazer depois de deixar o Avalanche desesperado é devolver as chaves dele a tempo de eles conseguirem pegar a reserva."

O Acólito deu de ombros. "Se eu tivesse deixado as chaves onde achei, eles nunca teriam encontrado."

"O ladrão é um bom samaritano. Quem diria," Vampira zombou.

"Eu disse que jogava limpo," ele deu de ombros. "Mas ninguém escuta o _Cajun_ aqui, até ser tarde demais."

Ela sorriu e enfiou a mão no bolso para devolver o baralho de cartas ao seu verdadeiro dono.

Quando não o encontrou, olhou para o mesmo _Cajun_ , desconfiada.

Embaralhando as cartas que, em algum momento conseguiu recuperar, Gambit sorriu. " _Merci_."

"Jogando limpo ou sujo, tudo ainda é um jogo pra você, não é?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Não teria graça se não fosse."

"Para você talvez," Vampira acusou em um tom surpreendentemente calmo.

Por alguma razão, dentre todos os outros barulhos na casa, o que ela falou foi o que fez Fred finalmente acordar, assustando-se ao vê-la. A X-Men e Blob se encararam enquanto o garoto tentava entender o que sua inimiga fazia na casa da Irmandade. Para a sorte de Vampira, Dukes não pareceu querer arranjar uma briga, estava apenas curioso e até assustado.

Em seguida, ele viu que Gambit também estava na sala, mas não se mostrou chocado, como se já estivesse acostumado com a constante presença do Acólito.

"Por favor, não me diz que ela está aqui pra roubar os nossos poderes de novo," o garoto falou, seus dedos apertando os braços do assento.

" _Como_?" Gambit pareceu interessado no que acabara de ouvir.

Vampira achou melhor intervir.

"Ei, grandão, não se preocupa com isso, mas acho melhor você correr pro banheiro e limpar isso," ela gesticulou para a própria bochecha.

Confuso, Fred passou a mão em seu rosto, borrando o desenho obsceno; em seguida, olhou para seus dedos sujos de tinta.

Em questão de segundos, seu rosto ficou vermelho como um pimentão. " _Pietro_."

Ele saiu batendo os pés, ignorando os dois sulistas por completo.

Depois que Dukes subiu as escadas, Vampira virou-se para Gambit e sorriu falso, querendo colocar um ponto final na conversa.

Caminhou para a porta de entrada e girou as chaves de Lance.

"Sabe," Gambit disse, embaralhando as cartas. "Ainda podemos aproveitar a noite juntos, se quiser."

"Quando eu não tiver mais bom-senso, pode ter certeza que direi sim."

"Vou contar as horas."

"Com esse cavalheirismo todo, pode ter certeza que será até mais cedo," Vampira rolou os olhos. "Mas por enquanto é melhor procurar por alguma garota que não seja muito esperta."

"Novamente, não seriam tão interessantes quanto a que estou conversando agora."

Vampira riu e abriu a porta, uma brisa fria bateu contra seu rosto. "Continue tentando".

"Ei."

Ela se virou e encontrou um olhar que subitamente perdeu todo o bom humor de antes.

"Eu estava falando a verdade."

Ela ficou em silêncio por um tempo, até ter coragem de perguntar. "Sobre o quê?"

Gambit desviou seu olhar do dela e continuou a embaralhar suas cartas. "Só... fiquem a postos."

Foi o suficiente para deixá-la ainda mais confusa. Queria voltar para a sala e perguntar o que estava acontecendo de fato, mas tinha a impressão de que Gambit não iria esclarecer nenhuma de suas dúvidas tão facilmente.

Decidiu não perguntar, apenas concordou com a cabeça e foi embora. Fechou a porta com mais força do que tinha a intenção.

Caminhando lentamente para o carro de Lance, abraçou a si mesma, sentindo o frio da noite piorar cada vez mais.

Enfiou as chaves na ignição do Jeep e enviou uma mensagem para Kitty, avisando-a onde o objeto estava. Depois que entrou na X-Van e deu a partida, olhou uma última vez os arredores da Irmandade.

Por alguma razão, Vampira sentiu um calafrio percorrer a espinha, diferente do que havia sentido ao chegar na Irmandade…

Olhando a sua volta, percebeu o quão escuros eram os arredores da casa.

As árvores eram altas e próximas umas das outras, criando um breu que se estendia até o horizonte. As casas da vizinhança eram escassas e distantes entre si, seus moradores quase não apareciam naquele horário, deixando as calçadas e ruas quase desertas.

Suas mãos enluvadas apertaram o volante com força e ela olhou para a Irmandade uma última vez.

Em uma ação brusca e sem pensar, Vampira pegou seu celular de novo.

 _Ñ fica enrolando até tarde, o Logan ñ tá de bom humor esses dias,_ enviou para Kitty, sem realmente se preocupar se estivesse soando como uma parente chata.

Dirigindo para longe da Irmandade, Vampira desistiu de ir até a loja de discos. Voltou direto para a mansão.

A sensação de que havia algo errado persistiu pelo resto da noite e ela xingou Gambit antes de ir dormir.

-  
Tradução:  
 _Bien_ : Bem  
 _Cajuns_ : grupo étnico de descendência francesa, também chamados de _Acadians_ , que vive em sua maioria no estado norte-americano de Louisiana.  
 _Chère_ : Querida, cara.  
 _Chérie_ : Querida (mais íntimo)  
 _Qu'en penses-tu?_ : O que você acha?  
 _Merci_ : Obrigado


	3. Inimigo

div class="texto texto-capitulo-notas" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; list-style: none; overflow-wrap: break-word; line-height: 30px; color: #222222; padding: 0px !important; font-size: 15px !important; font-family: Helvetica !important; text-align: center;"strongEDIÇÃO (Novembro 2019): Esse capítulo passou por algumas pequenas modificações./strongbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /strongTraduções estão no final do capítulo./strongbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /strongAproveitem :)br /-/strong/div  
div class="texto texto-capitulo-notas" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; list-style: none; overflow-wrap: break-word; line-height: 30px; color: #222222; padding: 0px !important; font-size: 15px !important; font-family: Helvetica !important; text-align: center;"strongCapítulo 3/strong/div  
div class="texto" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; list-style: none; overflow-wrap: break-word; line-height: 30px; color: #222222; padding: 0px !important; font-size: 15px !important; font-family: Helvetica !important;"  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;"A tensão na sala podia ser cortada com uma faca. Vampira tentou aliviar seu nervosismo rasgando um papel qualquer que encontrou na sacola de compras ao seu lado. Arrependeu-se ao perceber que era a nota fiscal da roupa que Kitty a convenceu a comprar. Algo no canto de sua mente lhe dizia que havia feito aquilo de propósito, que queria manter aquela roupa extravagante que a amiga chamou de vestido, mesmo que nunca fosse usá-lo por expor tanta pele…/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;"Ela culpou a colega de quarto por convencê-la a gastar tanto dinheiro em um dia de compras que chamou de "inesquecível" e que claramente acabou com toda e qualquer má energia impregnando a aura de Vampira - a gótica às vezes se preocupava com o que a amiga podia estar lendo em revistas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;"A mesma amiga agora estava sentada do seu lado raspando um pouco do esmalte com as unhas e olhando para o chão com a expressão mais preocupada que já vira. Todos na sala de estudo estavam./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;"Depois de voltarem das compras, Vampira e Kitty foram convocadas para a sala juntamente com outros X-Men veteranos para um aviso do Professor. A informação não seria em si preocupante, não fosse a sensação extremamente transtornada do telepata ao lhes mandar o aviso psíquico, como se mal conseguisse esconder seu receio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;"E aparentemente não foram as únicas a "sentirem" tal receio; ao chegarem na sala, o silêncio era desconfortante. Piotr e Kurt esperavam com impaciência. Bobby era o único que se mostrava despreocupado, produzindo miniaturas de gelo com as mãos e fazendo-as desaparecer num piscar de olhos. Scott e Jean eram, ao contrário de Bobby, os mais receosos; a expressão do líder era séria, sem tirar o olhar do chão; Jean o segurava por um dos braços cruzados, tentando confortá-lo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;""Ei. Vocês sabem por que o Professor nos chamou aqui?" Kitty perguntou aos dois./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;"Jean olhou para ela, consternada. "Eu não sei," murmurou enquanto acariciava o braço do namorado com o polegar. "Mas ele parecia… mais sério do que o normal, não acham?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;""Me encontrei com o Logan agora pouco," Scott disse ainda sem tirar o olhar do chão, sua mandíbula parecia tensionar mais a cada segundo. "Ele não parecia feliz."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;""Essa é a cara dele mesmo," Vampira comentou para aliviar a tensão, ao mesmo tempo que desviou o olhar do casal ao notar que estava encarando a mão de Jean sobre o braço de Scott por tempo demais… Por alguma razão, isso a incomodou e Vampira cruzou os braços em desconforto. Podia jurar que, por alguns segundos, viu o mundo em vermelho e sentiu alguém lhe dando um beijo na bochecha. No meio de tudo, a voz de Logan ecoou em sua mente, "Já era tempo."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;"Vampira chacoalhou a cabeça de leve para não notarem seu desconforto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;"Hora conveniente, pensou, reconhecendo as lembranças e pensamentos intrusos como sendo de Scott./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;"Ela mordeu o lábio, ignorando a sensação incômoda no peito./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"Isso já era passado./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;"Xavier finalmente chegou à sala, acompanhado de Fera, que carregava uma série de pastas amarelas em sua mão azul, Ororo e finalmente Logan; o último estava com a mesma inquietação das últimas semanas, ainda que pior. A cada minuto, parecia ranger os dentes com mais força e as juntas de seus dedos estavam brancas sobre seus braços cruzados./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;"Piotr e Kurt aproximaram-se de Kitty e Vampira. O mutante azul rapidamente murmurou perto da irmã adotiva. "Não estou gostando nem um pouco da cara do Logan."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;"Ela deu de ombros, tentando esconder sua preocupação com indiferença. "Ororo e Fera parecem calmos o suficiente… às vezes é só frescura do Logan," deduziu e olhou para Piotr para confirmação; ele sempre parecia pressentir quando uma situação mostrava-se séria ou não./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;"O gigante russo, porém, manteve uma expressão neutra, até olhar para Vampira e dar de ombros. Estava tão confuso quanto os outros./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;"Ela soprou uma mecha para fora do rosto em derrota./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;""Queridos alunos," ao falar, a expressão de Xavier parecia tão pensativa quanto a do russo; seus dedos estavam entrelaçados na frente do rosto como sempre fazia quando prosseguia com cautela. "O que vou dizer agora, peço que sejam discretos e principalmente calmos como fomos todos treinados para ser. Ainda assim, compreendo que isso pode causar certo transtorno.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;""Há algum tempo, recebemos informações preocupantes sobre uma nova ameaça," isso já foi o suficiente para inquietar a todos na sala. Não bastasse o preconceito e movimentos anti-mutantes que precisavam aturar diariamente, um perigo desconhecido agora estava próximo. Os novos cochichos foram rapidamente interrompidos pelo grunhido irritado de Logan. "Porém, antes de tomarmos decisões precipitadas, escolhemos investigá-las para termos certeza de sua veracidade e para não alarmá-los desnecessariamente. Infelizmente, elas são todas em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"bastante /emreais."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;"Xavier olhou para Fera, que colocou as pastas amarelas sobre a mesa de centro. Antes que todos pudessem se aglomerar em volta do móvel, Hank apertou um botão no controle que segurava. O maior quadro da sala deslizou para o lado, dando lugar a uma tela de televisão./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;"A primeira imagem a aparecer era uma cópia digital do conteúdo jogado na mesa. Nela, uma reportagem de jornal descrevia, em poucas palavras, o incêndio de um orfanato no subúrbio de Nova York em 1951: uma das informações era a contagem e nomes de mortos e desaparecidos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;"As imagens mudaram para outras matérias de jornais: mais incêndios, acidentes e mortes em diversas cidades pelo globo. Em seguida, foram mostradas fotos de rostos, constantemente acompanhadas por palavras como "corpo não encontrado"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;""Há anos, em meus trabalhos antes de criar os X-Men, me deparei com informações sigilosas contendo uma compilação de desaparecimentos que, se olhados em primeira instância, não possuíam qualquer… semelhança entre si. Porém, conforme investiguei mais a fundo, percebi que suas naturezas poderiam possuir algo em comum."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;""Todos eram mutantes, não é?" Kitty foi quem ousou perguntar após um longo silêncio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;""Sim, Kitty… Porém, por falta de evidências mais concretas e situações que julguei mais urgentes a serem resolvidas naquela época, decidi não tirar conclusões precipitadas e mantive a investigação em segundo plano, ainda mais quando descobri que alguns destes desaparecimentos datavam mais de um século atrás e aconteciam em variadas partes do mundo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;""Recentemente, porém, recebemos as informações necessárias para finalmente ligar os desaparecimentos e saber que... corremos um grande risco."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;"Ninguém ousou falar por um bom tempo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;""Como você conseguiu essas informações, Professor?" Jean disse, mexendo nas páginas de umas das pastas amarelas. Ela cobriu a boca com a mão ao ver a foto antiga de um corpo carbonizado, logo ao lado de um retrato do rosto barbado de uma mulher de circo. Ela fechou a pasta, mas Scott tomou-a de sua mão para continuar lendo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;""As informações sobre os desaparecimentos adquiri em meus trabalhos em organizações que infelizmente… não posso dar muitos detalhes, espero que entendam."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;"Vampira esperou que Bobby fizesse alguma observação humorada sobre como Xavier deixou implícito que provavelmente roubou as informações dessas "organizações", mas até ele parecia estar digerindo tudo o que foi explanado com grande atenção./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;"Ela não o culpava, estava tão nervosa quanto qualquer um naquela sala./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;""Então, o senhor está dizendo que esses 'acidentes' aconteceram como uma forma de acobertar sequestros de mutantes?" Scott indagou enquanto continuava a folhear as páginas da pasta. Os traços de seu rosto distorceram-se em repulsa ao ver um conteúdo provavelmente perturbador./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;"Vampira arriscou-se e pegou outra pasta na mesa... e logo se arrependeu ao ver imagens mais explícitas do que as mostradas na tela. Ela finalmente entendeu o porquê de não chamarem os X-Men mais novos para a reunião, ainda que Bobby também pudesse ter sido poupado, pois ficava mais pálido a cada segundo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;"Rostos e mais rostos que ela não conhecia ocupavam as páginas. Nomes de pessoas, que para ela não significavam nada até agora, eram sempre acompanhados por "morto no acidente" ou "não encontrado"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;"Professores, militares, donas de casa, mecânicos, atores, desenhistas… até crianças faziam parte da lista./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;"Sentiu seu estômago revirar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;""Quem… quem fez tudo isso? Alguma... corporação?" Vampira ouviu a si mesma falando com uma voz enfraquecida./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;""Nem as organizações das quais adquiri os documentos pareciam saber, Vampira. Suspeitava-se que fosse um grupo, sim, considerando a data do sequestro mais antigo. Não tem como uma única pessoa ser capaz de realizar tudo isso," Xavier respondeu. "Mas graças ao auxílio de um conhecido, podemos ter novas pistas para achar a verdade de uma vez por todas."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;""Conhecido?" Kitty disse levantando uma sobrancelha./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;""Sim," Xavier pausou para ponderar suas próximas palavras. "Em momentos como este, podemos formar novos aliados, pessoas com as quais podemos ter novos começos e que podem nos ajudar a assegurar nosso futuro, não importando o que aconteceu no passado," Vampira não deixou de notar Logan revirando os olhos quando o Professor mencionou a palavra "aliados"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;""E é por isso que gostaria de lhes introduzir formalmente alguém cuja ajuda nos será necessária neste novo momento de dificuldade," ele olhou para onde havia entrado minutos atrás e todos seguiram seu olhar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;"Quando Gambit entrou na sala, segurando uma pasta vermelha e vestido com o uniforme e sobretudo de sempre, um silêncio tomou conta da sala./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;"Scott foi o primeiro a reagir, levantando-se do sofá e largando a pasta no chão. Sua mão moveu-se instintivamente para seus óculos. Kurt e Jean seguiram sua ação, preparando-se para lutar rapidamente; o resto manteve-se surpreso, porém imóvel ao notarem a atitude calma do Professor e a imparcialidade de Logan./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;"Piotr colocou uma mão sobre os ombros do mutante azul, silenciosamente pedindo-o para se acalmar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;""O que ele está fazendo aqui?" Scott disse entre dentes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;"Gambit apenas revirou os olhos, mas pareceu achar a pose do líder um tanto cômica, pois sorriu. "Acho que você não ouviu muito bem. Eu claramente sou o aliado que veio ajudar, em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"binoclard/em." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;"Scott grunhiu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;""Gambit, por favor," Xavier falou sem traço algum de humor. "Scott, entendo que esteja surpreso, mas Gambit está aqui hoje como um aliado," Logan continuou a grunhir em seu canto da sala. "Se não fosse pelas informações que ele coletou, não teríamos ideia do perigo no qual nos encontramos agora."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;"Isso apaziguou Scott o suficiente para tirar a mão de seus óculos, mas não o suficiente para diminuir sua desconfiança. "Professor, com todo o respeito, eu realmente não entendo o porquê de o senhor confiar em alguém como ele. Ele já trabalhou para o Magneto e nunca fez algo sequer que provasse sua lealdade a nós. Na verdade, ele até fez o contrário quando sequestrou a Vampira."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;"Pelo comentário, Vampira desejou poder esganar Ciclopes com o olhar, odiando ser arrastada para os holofotes e ser lembrada da infeliz ocasião./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;""em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"Tecnicamente /emeu ainda trabalho pro Magneto," Gambit comentou sentando-se no braço de um dos sofás como se já morasse na casa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;"Scott olhou ainda mais indignado para o homem na cadeira de rodas, esperando por uma boa explicação antes de tirar seus óculos na direção do Acólito./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;""Por favor, acalmem-se. Magneto e os X-Men estão em momento de trégua. Foi Gambit que deparou-se com informações desconcertantes sobre o verdadeiro paradeiro das pessoas que foram antes julgadas como mortas," Xavier olhou para o em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"Cajun /eme este jogou uma pasta vermelha que se abriu ao cair na mesa, dentro dela incontáveis formulários continham informações de diversos "experimentos": desde a data de nascimento da pessoa até seus "poderes extraordinários" ou características anormais. Vampira sentiu um nó na garganta ao notar que muitos também possuíam uma data de óbito. "E o que ele encontrou foi uma série de documentos e fotos descrevendo operações, cirurgias e… experimentos em milhares de pessoas."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;"Fera relutantemente apertou outro botão do controle e as imagens mudaram para fotos novas, mostrando laboratórios mal iluminados, fileiras de celas, corpos entubados presos em macas e em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"closes /emem rostos com olhos fechados./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;""Como Scott disse, os acidentes foram apenas uma forma de acobertar sequestros de pessoas, que agora podemos confirmar serem mutantes. Infelizmente, isso nos prova que, quem quer que sejam os responsáveis, ainda estão à solta e, ao lermos os novos dados adquiridos, temos razões para acreditar que os mutantes de Nova York serão o próximo alvo de um ataque em massa."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;""Invadi um dos únicos laboratório que tive conhecimento há algum tempo," Gambit falou apoiando a canela sobre o joelho e cruzando os braços. "Não encontrei nenhuma das 'cobaias', muito menos o pessoal por trás disso, demorei para conseguir decodificar as informações que coletei, o nível de segurança é tão bom quanto qualquer outro que já vi. Quando tentei voltar lá, o laboratório simplesmente sumiu, virou cinzas, mas quem quer que esteja no encalço de vocês fez vista grossa em absolutamente tudo. Rotinas, escola, família, relacionamentos, em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"hobbies/em… em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"Tudo/em," sua voz à primeira instância era calma, mas mostrou-se apenas uma forma de atenuar a seriedade da situação. "Assim que descobri o que estavam fazendo, achei melhor avisar."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;""E devemos acreditar que você fez tudo isso de graça," Scott falou com ironia, as pontas de seus dedos ficando brancas como o papel que segurava. Neste, estava a foto de Alex Summers, rodeada de informações pessoais que nem mesmo Scott poderia saber. "O que você espera? Uma medalha pela sua generosidade?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;""em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"S'il te plaît/em, o que é isso? Um jardim de infância? Pode ficar com a medalha, se isso te fizer sentir um líder competente."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;"Vampira espremeu os lábios e arregalou os olhos, copiando a reação de boa parte dos integrantes da sala. Piotr apenas suspirou de seu canto da sala, como se estivesse acostumado com o tipo de comportamento por parte do Cajun. Bobby, porém, esqueceu o medo por alguns segundos para fazer a expressão de surpresa mais cômica de todas, sua boca abriu-se em um "o" perfeito. Ele com certeza iria falar do ocorrido para o resto dos X-Men./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;"Jean teve que segurar o braço do namorado antecipando qualquer tentativa deste de partir para cima do em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"Cajun/em. Gambit permaneceu na mesma posição./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;""em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"Chega/em," dessa vez foi Tempestade quem falou, mostrando-se mais do que cansada da discussão entre os dois jovens. Vampira não deixou de notar o olhar agradecido que Xavier dera a Ororo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;"Scott, então, sentou de volta no sofá em silêncio, mas ainda furioso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;""Até descobrirmos mais sobre o que nos aguarda, devemos agir. Nos preparar para qualquer ataque e também procurar por novas informações a partir das pistas que temos," Hank começou, empurrando seus óculos para mais perto de seus olhos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;"Nisso, todos concordaram e Gambit continuou, "Magneto já sabe da situação e ofereceu qualquer ajuda que precisarem. Passei na Irmandade para melhorar a segurança de lá e manter os em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"jumeaux Maximoff /ematentos. Melhorar aquela casa foi um desafio... então a de vocês não vai demorar muito. É só falar quando posso começar o trabalho."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;"Scott quase se levantou novamente, mas Jean, Ororo e até Vampira o encararam com os olhares mais ameaçadores que já vira na vida. Ele se limitou a mudar de posição no sofá. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;""Professor, não me diga que...?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;""Sim. Com o consentimento de vocês, Gambit estará nos ajudando nos próximos meses, melhorando a segurança da mansão."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;""Como assim 'em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"melhorando/em'?" foi a vez de Kitty de se queixar, provavelmente sentindo-se ofendida já que era ela quem ajudava Logan com a programação de parte do mesmo sistema./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;""Sem ofensa, em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"petite/em," Gambit disse materializando um baralho de cartas de algum bolso escondido de seu sobretudo. "Mas o sistema precisa de em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"upgrades /emurgentes." Kitty fez um biquinho com os lábios e cruzou os braços, emburrada como uma criança. "Ainda assim, tiro meu chapéu para você, ouvi dizer que foi a responsável pelos sensores de movimento na Sala do Perigo. em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"Incroyable/em," e o biquinho de Kitty deu lugar a um sorriso orgulhoso e bochechas coradas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;""Opa, opa," Kurt levantou-se do sofá. "Ele vai mexer na nossa segurança? Professor, sinto muito, mas..." Kurt, então, encarou Gambit sem hesitar. Nunca esqueceria o que havia acontecido com sua irmã, há meses atrás. "Não acha que isso é um risco? Ele até admitiu ainda estar trabalhando pro Magneto."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;"Scott concordou com um balançar da cabeça, feliz em finalmente ter alguém apoiando-o contra o Acólito. Vampira se perguntou quando iriam perceber que, se Logan não os defendeu até agora, era por que a situação mostrava-se mais séria do que parecia… e a ajuda de Gambit era indispensável./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;""Esta situação, Kurt, é nova e delicada para ambos os X-Men e Magneto. Em situações normais, Magnus não se prontificaria a oferecer ajuda, mas esta é uma ameaça que coloca em risco todos os mutantes. É um momento para nos unirmos, ajudarmos uns aos outros ou então podemos estar nos expondo a um risco desnecessário, até mesmo Magneto compreende isso. Lembre-se de Apocalipse e o que aconteceu quando decidimos não trabalhar juntos para detê-lo."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;"Vampira então lembrou-se do sonho vago, mas tenebroso que tivera semanas atrás, com sombras sinistras e gritos de dor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;"E Kurt ficou em silêncio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;""Sei que esta se mostra uma decisão difícil, mas confio em vocês, meus alunos, para compreenderem e aceitarem a ajuda que nos foi oferecida," a voz de Xavier era austera, mas todos perceberam a pequena súplica escondida por trás de suas palavras./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;"Piotr foi quem quebrou o longo silêncio enquanto todos tomavam a decisão. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;""Eu confio no Gambit. Sei que estou na mansão há pouco tempo, mas acredito nele," o russo olhou para o antigo colega Acólito e este sorriu de leve em resposta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;"Kitty o seguiu. "Eu confio no Pete, então acho que podemos dar uma chance pro Gambit," anunciou entusiasmada. Depois, virou-se para o homem de olhos vermelhos. "Obrigada por oferecer ajuda."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;""Só estou fazendo o que me pediram, em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"petite/em. Nada de mais," Gambit ainda assim piscou para ela enquanto continuava a embaralhar suas cartas. Ela sorriu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;"Kurt e Bobby concordaram a seguir; depois Jean. Passados alguns segundos, um Scott inquieto e vencido ao lado dela finalmente concordou balançando a cabeça./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;"Vampira sabia que isso seria apenas o começo de um longo período de constante dor de cabeça. Já não bastava a complicação que era o temperamento de Logan (cujo mau-humor das últimas semanas finalmente se mostrou explicado), agora teria que lidar com a irritação do líder. Passados alguns silenciosos segundos, Vampira notou que todos estavam a observando, provavelmente esperando pela resposta que selaria o acordo de uma vez por todas. Ela sentiu suas bochechas corarem pela distração; ainda mais quando se deparou com aqueles olhos vermelhos a observando./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;"Ela deu de ombros, concordou com a cabeça, e Xavier finalmente conseguiu respirar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;""Obrigado, meus X-Men," falou e virou-se para o sulista. "Senhor… em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"Gambit/em, você está livre para entrar na Mansão nos períodos da manhã e tarde, porém peço que faça sua presença sempre notada pelos alunos," isso fez o Acólito concordar com a cabeça de uma forma suspeita. "Está bem-vindo para usar um dos quartos da Mansão se preciso, mas novamente pedimos que nos avise com antecedência se for passar a noite. Deve compreender o suficiente das regras para saber o que pode e o que não pode fazer."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;""Sem dúvidas, professor," e ele apertou a mão do telepata ao se levantar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;"Vampira lembrou-se das regras impostas a Jean e Scott, que estavam mais próximos de completarem vinte e um anos... e se perguntou qual seria a primeira que o em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"Cajun /emquebraria: nada de fumar ou beber perto dos menores ou em áreas de circulação comum da casa, nada de guardar bebidas alcoólicas na cozinha, nada de passeios "românticos" pelo dormitório do sexo oposto, nada de trazer estranhos para a mansão sem aviso prévio, obedecer ao toque de recolher para dar bom exemplo aos menores e ao menos avisar para um dos X-Men mais velhos onde está indo quando não for passar a noite no Instituto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;"Quando ela acidentalmente encontrou o olhar convencido do em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"Cajun /empelo canto do olho e ele piscou para ela na maior tranquilidade, ela soube… provavelmente a maioria das opções./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;"–/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;"Depois da "tortura" que Logan forçou quase todos os alunos a sofrerem, a maioria não conseguiu passar da sala de estar sem antes se jogar em algum móvel próximo para descansar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;"Vampira atirou-se na poltrona, ao lado de seu irmão, enquanto outros alunos escolhiam até mesmo o chão para se esparramar e descansar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;"Depois do aviso sobre a nova ameaça para os veteranos, seguido do segundo comunicado para os alunos mais novos (com conteúdo censurado o suficiente para não assustá-los), Logan decidiu aumentar o nível de dificuldade para todos os alunos da mansão. Nem mesmo Jaime foi poupado das impossíveis cobranças do instrutor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;"Ainda assim, as reclamações não eram tantas como antes e o ar de insegurança era sempre presente, mesmo que ninguém quisesse realmente mencioná-lo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;"Havia um grupo misterioso atrás de cada um deles, e precisavam se preparar, querendo ou não./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;"Hoje, a missão proposta foi escapar de uma instalação sem o uso de poderes; algo não tão explorado nos treinamentos anteriores e que levou todos ao limite./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;""Não sinto meus pés..." Sam reclamou, deitado no chão com as canelas apoiados no assento de um dos sofás. O garoto foi um dos únicos que conseguiu escapar da instalação sem ser atingido por uma bala de em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"paintball/em. Em compensação, foi obrigado a carregar Jaime, atingido minutos depois da missão começar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;""Eu não sinto nada, cara, nem reclama," Kurt retrucou. O mutante azul, por sua vezes, foi obrigado a escalar árvores durante o treino inteiro para reconhecimento de território./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;"Por dez minutos todos ficaram em um silêncio interrompido apenas por ocasionais grunhidos de dor dos recrutas, até que Homem de Gelo finalmente decidiu se levantar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;" "Eu não sei vocês, mas estou morrendo de fome…" anunciou e todos os X-Men mais novos o seguiram para a cozinha, deixando Piotr, Kitty, Kurt, Vampira, Jean e Scott na sala./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;"A conversa dos recrutas aumentava cada vez mais na cozinha à medida que iam recuperando suas energias com lanches pouco saudáveis. Depois de sentir o cheiro de hambúrgueres na chapa, Vampira decidiu seguir o conselho de Bobby e pegar alguma coisa para comer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;""em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"Schwesterherz/em! Traz um hambúrguer pra mim, em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"bitte/em?" ela ouviu seu irmão gritar da sala em um falso desespero./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;""Você pode se teletransportar em menos de um segundo para a cozinha, Kurt."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;""Mas até isso dói…"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;"Ela rolou os olhos em resposta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;"Quando entrou no caos que era a cozinha e aproximou-se de uma das dispensas procurando por alguma coisa para comer (e pelos benditos pães de hambúrguer), foi capaz de ouvir os cochichos das garotas enquanto arrumavam a mesa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;""...a moto era dele mesmo."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;""Eu não consegui ver ele direito quando o Professor chamou a gente para a reunião, será que ele é mesmo confiável?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;""De que importa, Amara? Ele é o maior gato!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;""Tabitha! Fala baixo!" Jubilee sussurrou indignada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;""O que? É verdade, ninguém aqui quer admitir, mas eu falo a verdade."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;""Hm, não sei... não vi nada de especial nele," Rahne comentou duvidosa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;""Você não olhou de perto, menina, o cara- Ai! Jubs, porque você fez isso?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;"A cozinha ficou em silêncio e Vampira levantou o rosto da porta do armário para saber a causa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;"Uma das coisas que os residentes ainda precisavam se acostumar era com a mais nova presença na mansão. O em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"Cajun /emcom singulares olhos vermelhos não apareceu depois da "reunião", mas todos esperavam deparar-se com ele caminhando pelos corredores da casa uma hora ou outra./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;"E lá estava ele, entrando na cozinha como se não estivesse rodeado de, por ora, antigos inimigos, sem se importar com os olhares voltados na sua direção./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;""em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"Bonjour/em," foi a única coisa que disse indo até a dispensa próxima de Vampira para fazer seu próprio café./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;""em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"Bonjour/em!" Tabitha copiou com um fervor exagerado e suas três amigas fingiram que não a conheciam./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;"O resto dos X-Men voltaram a fazer suas tarefas, mas parte da atenção ainda estava voltada ao Acólito na cozinha fazendo algo tão trivial como despejar água na cafeteira./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;"Vampira pegou uma caixa de chá de camomila e virou-se para o lado oposto do em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"Cajun/em./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;""Então, em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"Gambit/em," Tabitha continuou apoiando-se na mesma dispensa que o Acólito. "Você tem algum outro nome ou vamos ter que te chamar assim pelo resto do tempo em que ficar aqui?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;"Ele sorriu para ela enquanto se aproximava da mesa. "Na verdade, eu gosto desse nome, em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"petite/em. Mas aposto que em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"você /emdeve ter um nome ainda mais interessante do que... em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"Boom Boom/em, em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"oui/em?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;""em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"Oui/em, em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"monsieurrr/em... sou Tabitha," ela estendeu sua mão em direção ao sulista e ele entendeu o que era esperado. Deu de ombros, pegou a mão dela e beijou-a rapidamente, com um sorriso no rosto. Por mais desnecessária que a ação parecesse, Tabitha mostrou-se mais entusiasmada. "E essas tímidas do meu lado são Rahne, Amara e Jubileu."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;"" em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"Ça va?/em" ele repetiu a ação com todas as três, que concordaram, e sentou na única cadeira vaga da mesa, como se já as conhecesse há tempos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;"Tabitha e suas amigas não demoraram para rodeá-lo de perguntas, que ele respondeu com interesse e sempre com um sorriso no rosto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;""E… quantos anos você tem?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;""Bem menos que Wolverine."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;""Você liga quando te chamam de mercenário?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;""Nem um pouco. Me chame do que quiser, em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"petite/em, não ligo."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;""Você é pago para roubar, então? O que você geralmente rouba?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;""Qualquer coisa, com o preço certo."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;""Você nasceu mesmo em Nova Orleans?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;""Nascido e criado."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;""Mas por que você veio pra cá?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;""Para trazer a alegria do sul ao norte, é claro!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;""Você está gostando daqui?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;""Agora que estou na companhia de pessoas encantadoras como vocês, é claro," isso rendeu risadas alegres, mas tímidas das jovens X-Men./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;""Nova Orleans deve ser incrível!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;""O melhor lugar no mundo, em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"petite/em. Um dia levo vocês lá."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;"Vampira revirou os olhos enquanto colocava água em sua caneca e preparava dois hambúrgueres./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;"em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"Cuidado, garotas, ele pode levar vocês pra lá sem nem perceberem./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;"Quando seu café ficou pronto, Gambit levantou-se, segurando uma xícara que Rahne alegremente lhe ofereceu e finalmente encontrou o olhar de Vampira./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;"Ele a observou por um bom tempo, como se esperasse por algo no qual ela não tinha ideia do que era. "Perdeu alguma coisa?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;"E ela teve um em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"déjà vu/em da primeira vez que se conheceram, quando ele a encarou com um olhar zombador, deixando-a sem palavras e incapaz de responder... e em seguida quase explodiu sua mão fora com um "inofensivo" rei de copas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;"Ele inclinou o rosto como da primeira vez e aproximou-se mais, forçando-a a olhar para cima para encará-lo. Percebeu que ele estava ainda mais alto desde a última vez que o vira... também sentiu aquele cheiro familiar de colônia masculina, dessa vez, misturado com outro cheiro familiar de creme de barbear./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;"A cerâmica em sua mão esquentou sem explicação e Vampira saiu de seu transe para olhar para sua xícara. Foi quando finalmente notou os dedos do em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"Cajun /emroçando a base do objeto, esquentando a água de fora para dentro com seus poderes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;""O açúcar está atrás de você, em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"chère/em," e ele moveu a mão para a cintura dela... para desencostá-la da frente do balcão; seus dedos, porém, permaneceram enroscados em seu cinto amarelo por um bom tempo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;"Antes que ela pudesse tirá-los de lá, ele se afastou./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;"Ao beber seu café em um gole, Gambit despediu-se das meninas, deu uma piscadela para Vampira e foi embora para algum lugar desconhecido da mansão./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;"Todos ficaram em absoluto silêncio enquanto os meninos encaravam a entrada da cozinha com olhos arregalados e a curiosidade acionada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;""Rahne, depois dessa cara que você fez, posso apostar que você viu mais de uma coisa especi–"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;""em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"TABITHA/em!" a mutante exclamou, ficando tão vermelha quanto seu cabelo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;"No exato momento, um ruído estridente deu lugar a uma fumaça de enxofre que surgiu no meio da cozinha e se expandiu pelo lugar. Um Kurt confuso olhou a sua volta, tentando compreender o que aconteceu para todos estarem tão silenciosos. Os alunos desviaram seu olhar, voltando a fazer suas tarefas como se nada tivesse acontecido. Rahne, Tabitha, Jubileu e Amara começaram a cochichar entre si enquanto pegavam pratos na dispensa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;""Perdi alguma coisa?" Kurt perguntou para a irmã./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;""Nada de importante, em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"Brüderchen/em," Vampira empurrou um prato com hambúrguer contra a barriga do mutante azul, que o segurou ainda sem entender nada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: center; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;"-br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"Traduções do francês:/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"Binoclard/em: Quatro-olhosbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"Bonjour/em: Bom dia/Boa tardebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"Ça va?/em: Tudo bem?, Como vai?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"Jumeaux Maximoff/em: Gêmeos Maximoffbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"Incroyable/em: Incrívelbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"Petite/em: Pequenabr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"S'il te plaît/em: Por favor/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; list-style: none; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: center; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px !important;"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"Traduções do alemão:/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"Bitte/em: Por favorbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"Brüderchen/em: irmão, "maninho".br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"Schwesterherz/em: irmã, "maninha"/p  
/div 


	4. Jogo

**EDIÇÃO (Novembro 2019): Esse capítulo passou por algumas pequenas modificações.**  
 **Aproveitem :)**

 **Capítulo 4**

Evitar a mais nova presença na mansão pareceu uma tarefa fácil nos primeiros dias de seu trabalho.

Vezes ou outra Vampira se deparava com Gambit caminhando pelos corredores do prédio ou próximo de algum dos pontos de energia da casa, digitando incessantemente em um laptop pequeno, com uma caixa de ferramentas no canto. Às vezes, Kitty até aparecia ao seu lado e dava alguma ideia que ele ouvia pacientemente enquanto continuava a digitar – mas era algo fácil de ignorar, principalmente quando ele se mostrava tão absorto em seu trabalho e sem interesse algum em qualquer outra coisa.

Porém, depois de passar mais alguns dias com o Acólito perambulando pela mansão, Vampira percebeu que a tarefa de fingir que tudo estava bem não iria ser fácil... por diferentes motivos. Não havia um dia sequer que não ouvia algum comentário relacionado ao _Cajun_ , querendo ela ou não.

"Ninguém sabe o nome dele mesmo? Eu achei que ele tinha falado…"

"Onde será que ele vai de noite?"

"Não tenho coragem de perguntar."

"Vi ele jogando cartas com o Pete ontem na entrada da mansão…"

Ela culpou a súbita mudança de rotina da casa, que impedia os recrutas de terem algo mais interessante para fazer além de perseguir o Acólito enquanto ele só fazia seu trabalho. Passear por Bayville sozinho se tornou um perigo que nem mesmo os mutantes mais teimosos do grupo como Ray e Tabitha se atreviam a fazer; pelo menos não enquanto ainda conseguiam aguentar a monotonia.

As regras eram claras: nenhum X-Man podia sair desacompanhado, não importava para onde iria, desde a escola até uma lanchonete próxima; se passassem do portão, deveriam estar em grupo, e de preferência, com um veterano. O toque de recolher mudou para "cedo demais pra quem tem uma vida social" (segundo Tabitha), e qualquer um que chegasse um minuto mais tarde, ouviria um longo discurso de Logan e Professor Xavier que estranhamente se assemelhava a um interrogatório do policial bom e do policial mau. Os dias facilmente se misturavam em uma rotina monótona de sessão de treinamento, escola, mais treinamento e absolutamente nada para fazer no resto do dia depois de suas tarefas. E era assim que os X-Men iriam permanecer até que achassem mais pistas sobre os malucos que estavam em seu encalço.

A presença de Gambit na mansão acabou, então, mostrando-se uma forma inusitada para a maioria dos X-Men (principalmente aos recrutas) de se manterem ocupados e com algo para fofocar no tempo livre.

Não era incomum encontrar um curioso acompanhando o _Cajun_ , que sempre sabia o que dizer para entretê-los e deixá-los com algo para falar pelo resto do dia. Não que ele parecesse se incomodar; ao contrário, Vampira suspeitava que o espertinho estava gostando de toda a atenção que recebia enquanto durava.

Era sempre Logan quem precisava dispersar a turma de curiosos para que o _Cajun_ pudesse fazer seu trabalho o mais rápido possível... para sir embora o mais rápido possível. Estava claro, porém, que a presença de Gambit seria mais duradoura do que a paciência de Wolverine.

Porém, nos últimos dias daquela semana insuportável e longa, os únicos dos recrutas que pareciam menos interessados no Acólito eram Jamie e Bobby. E, neste caso, Vampira desejava que fosse o contrário.

"Espera! Eu consigo dessa vez!" Jamie falou, gesticulando como um telepata. Apoiou os dedos sobre uma têmpora enquanto sua outra mão pairava sobre a carta que Vampira segurava. " _Hmmmmm_ , sete de espadas?"

A gótica suspirou, afundando ainda mais na poltrona, sua mão enluvada cobrindo seu rosto em tédio. "Ás de espadas, Jamie."

"Porcaria! Tudo bem. Eu consigo na próxima!" ele xingou enquanto embaralhava as cartas pela vigésima vez naquela tarde. Sua expressão concentrada seria até encantadora como a de um bebê, não fosse o que Vampira estivesse observando por três horas seguidas.

Ela não tinha ideia de como se meteu naquela confusão. Estava aproveitando a sala surpreendentemente vazia para ouvir música e ler uma de suas revistas favoritas até cochilar, quando Jamie apareceu repentinamente, com um baralho em mãos, implorando-a para ser sua "assistente" de mágica... pela terceira vez naquela semana.

O menino, até o momento, já testara mais de dez truques de cartas, sempre usando uma Vampira impaciente como cobaia. Já fê-las sumirem, se cortarem ao meio e depois reaparecerem inteiras, voarem… E todos os truques Jamie repetia inúmeras vezes até conseguir realizá-los com sucesso. Ela até conseguiria aguentar o garoto a perseguindo por mais um tempo, não fosse uma insistência parecida vinda de Bobby.

O garoto era pior que Jaime, sempre procurando por algum tipo de brecha para conversar com Vampira sobre variados assuntos e sempre esperava uma participação da parte dela como se não percebesse que ela não conseguia acompanhar o que ele falava. Quando ela finalmente entendia que estava comentando sobre um filme, Bobby mudava de assunto para falar de seus videogames favoritos, ou sobre as edições limitadas de quadrinhos que comprou... e depois voltava a falar sobre filmes. Tudo em questão de segundos. O garoto podia ser pior que Pietro quando queria.

E Vampira tentou ser o mais compreensiva possível, ouvindo-o e tentando dar uma resposta neutra o suficiente para ele não notar a confusão dela. Em algum momento, porém, ele notou que as conversas passaram a ficar menos frequentes. O que, de certa forma, foi um alívio para Vampira, que suspeitava que Bobby estava tentando chamá-la para sair. A gótica sabia do interesse que o garoto de gelo teve por ela graças à Kitty, mas pensou que tais sentimentos já haviam passado depois de algumas semanas em que ele começou a se aproximar das outras garotas do Instituto.

Algo nos últimos dias fez Bobby querer investir novamente em Vampira, e ela não entendia o que poderia ser.

De qualquer jeito, foi rápida em cortar qualquer tentativa dele.

O maior mistério, porém, era Jaime: o que fez Múltiplo querer falar com Vampira dentre todas as outras meninas no Instituto, que com certeza se mostrariam mais entusiasmadas em ajudá-lo com sua "mágica", era no mínimo estranho; mas nem mesmo a mais durona das X-Men não conseguia dizer "não" para a expressão que o garoto fazia. Às vezes ela se perguntava se ele realmente era tão ingênuo e inocente como aparentava ser… ou se era tudo uma fachada para conseguir o que queria mais facilmente.

Na trigésima vez em que ele pediu para Vampira tirar uma carta de suas mãos, ela respirou fundo, decidida a dar um fim nas tentativas dele.

"Jamie, olha… Não quero ser rude, mas eu realmente não entendo por que você veio pedir a minha ajuda. O Kurt, por exemplo, sempre gostou de truques de mágica, muito mais do que eu," ela esperava que o comentário o fizesse entender, sem que precisasse apelar para a grosseria. "Por que não pede ajuda pra ele?"

Em resposta, Jamie levantou uma sobrancelha. "Mas eu achei que você gostasse de mágica."

Dessa vez foi Vampira quem se mostrou confusa enquanto devolvia sua carta para o mutante. Estava pronta para sair da sala antes que ele decidisse usar outra de suas carinhas tristes para convencê-la a ficar mais. "Olha, eu não sei de onde você tirou essa ideia, mas eu nunca falei que gostava de mágica. Tem certeza de que não se confundiu com o Kurt ou a Jean, talvez?"

"Mas… me falaram."

Vampira franziu o cenho. "Quem te falou?"

Jaime pareceu relutante em responder, como que se inconscientemente suspeitasse que estava falando algo que não deveria. "O… Gambit."

Ela congelou e o encarou. " _Quem_?"

"O Gambit, ele disse que você adora truques de mágica!"

"Ele disse isso, é?" ela ponderou suas próximas palavras enquanto brincava com o tecido de suas luvas, seu rosto permaneceu neutro. "E o que mais ele disse?"

"Bom… ele também disse que isso sempre te deixaria de bom humor, e que você não ligaria se eu pedisse a sua ajuda a qualquer hora. Ele também falou pro Bobby conversar com você, já que– Vampira? Você está me ouvindo?" Jamie abanou a mão na frente do rosto pensativo da garota, preocupado com a falta de reação dela.

Milhares de perguntas passaram pela cabeça de Vampira, até que algumas coisas finalmente fizeram sentido. Especialmente a insistência do menino em pedir ajuda para ela com seus truques de cartas ao invés de procurar qualquer outra pessoa na mansão. E Bobby...

Vampira espremeu os lábios em uma linha reta. Com uma expressão ainda séria em seu rosto, gesticulou para Jaime entregá-la as cartas.

"É claro que ele disse isso. E por que exatamente vocês acreditaram nele?"

"Hm, bom, eu," o mutante finalmente pareceu perceber o perigo no qual se metera. Hesitante, ele entregou o baralho para Vampira. "Eu só achei que vocês fossem... amigos?"

"E você achou isso porque...?"

"O Bobby perguntou pra ele se vocês eram e o Gambit disse que… sim?"

Vampira mordeu os lábios, fingindo ter se convencido com a explicação.

"É claro. Bom, acho que agora está na hora de mostrar pro meu amigo alguns dos meus truques também," ela embaralhou as cartas com um sorriso maldoso.

"Que legal! Você vai fazer as cartas desaparecem também?" o menino perguntou entusiasmadamente enquanto se levantava para segui-la.

"É claro," mas o jeito no qual Vampira saiu andando para fora da sala – segurando o maço de cartas com um pouco mais de força do que necessário – convenceu Múltiplo de que a escolha mais sensata a se fazer era não segui-la. "Você disse que viu ele na garagem da última vez, não é?"

"Hm, sim. Mas eu... Acho melhor eu ficar aqui, por enquanto," ele se sentou de volta na poltrona como se estivesse de castigo.

"Ótima ideia," e ela sumiu no corredor mais próximo, caminhando decididamente para a garagem.

Pelo fato de os alunos serem obrigados a permanecer nos arredores da mansão, o lugar geralmente vazio em uma quinta à tarde, estava lotado com os usuais veículos do Instituto: os carros de Scott e Jean, as motos de Piotr e Logan, a X-Van e, com a chegada do _Cajun_ , uma quarta moto fazia parte do grupo.

Vampira odiava admitir o quão interessada ficou naquela _Harley_ preta desde a primeira vez em que a vira, há meses atrás. Era personalizada, com peças de qualidade e bem cuidada. Quase tão bem cuidada quanto as motos de Logan; Ainda assim, Vampira nunca admitiu tal sentimento em voz alta, levando em conta quem era o dono da máquina.

Ela avistou o mesmo agachado atrás da moto enquanto reparava algo na roda traseira. De onde estava, apenas uma parte de seu rosto e de sua cabeleira castanha podiam ser vistos. O ruído de música alta saindo de seu fone de ouvido era abafado pelos eventuais barulhos agudos de ferramentas batendo contra o metal da moto. De resto, a garagem estava em completo silêncio.

Quando Vampira aproximou-se o suficiente para conseguir ver seu próprio reflexo nas partes metálicas da moto, Gambit levantou o rosto. Seus olhos vermelhos a observaram caminhar com curiosidade.

Ao notar o baralho em uma das mãos dela, ele sorriu, sabendo exatamente o que aquilo significava.

"Chère," ele tirou um dos fones de ouvido e colocou sua ferramenta no chão. Aproveitou para limpar as mãos em um pano ao seu lado. "Algo de errado aconteceu?" indagou em um tom inocente.

Vampira não respondeu, apenas colocou uma mão na cintura e apoiou o peso de seu corpo na perna esquerda. Encarando Gambit com um olhar que pedia para não ter sua inteligência questionada, ela mostrou o baralho de cartas que segurava.

"Isso aqui não é familiar pra você?" perguntou.

Ele franziu o cenho em resposta. Não foi o suficiente para que admitisse seu envolvimento no show de "mágica" de Jaime; mas foi o suficiente para fazer Vampira perder um pouco de sua paciência. Perdeu o resto ao se lembrar de Bobby.

Gambit, então, inclinou-se abruptamente para a esquerda, evitando o baralho jogado em sua direção.

Ele olhou para trás a tempo de ver as cartas dançando no ar antes de pousarem silenciosamente no chão. Um rei de espadas teve o azar de cair sobre um balde com água próximo à moto. O material escureceu e afundou em instantes, antes de se desfazer em pedaços.

Gambit levantou uma sobrancelha e voltou-se novamente para Vampira.

"Eu não sei o que você estava pensando quando mandou o aspirante a Mister M pra mim, muito menos o Bobby de gelo," ela falou, uma de suas mãos apoiou-se no assento da moto e foi o suficiente para fazer o sorriso dele diminuir. "Mas eu juro que é melhor você parar com essas gracinhas antes que eu faça essas cartas sumirem em um lugar que você não vai gostar."

E o sorriso dele voltou.

Gambit tirou uma mecha castanha da frente de seu rosto bronzeado com um rápido movimento da mão. Quando ele se levantou de seu lugar atrás da moto, batendo de leve em sua calça jeans para tirar a sujeira, ela percebeu que nunca antes o viu sem seu uniforme, vestindo roupas completamente normais.

Sem o tecido que envolvia sua cabeça, o cabelo dele mudava de forma, virando um emaranhado de mechas rebeldes apontando para todos os lados. Seu maxilar era mais definido, seus ombros mais largos e caídos do que quando usava o uniforme.

Nunca antes havia parado para notar as leves marcas embaixo de seus olhos incomuns, dando-lhe um ar levemente vulnerável, porém mais humano.

Foi quando, pela primeira vez desde que o conhecera, Vampira se perguntou o quão jovem Gambit realmente era, e como a ausência de uma roupa de combate o fazia parecer muito mais com uma pessoa comum do que com um capanga que trabalhava para um mutante perigoso como Magneto.

Não que alguém como Gambit conseguisse passar despercebido em uma multidão. Aqueles olhos incomuns nunca iriam deixá-lo ser uma pessoa cem por cento "normal". A sorte dele, porém, estava no resto de sua aparência. Vampira não conseguia aceitar como alguém tão irritante tinha a sorte de ter a aparência que tinha.

Não havia como negar, o _Cajun_ era atraente o suficiente para fazer qualquer um ignorar aqueles olhos vermelhos e incomuns. E ele sabia.

"Perdeu alguma coisa?" ele ignorou a fala anterior dela, procurando desconcertá-la por ficar observando-o por tanto tempo em silêncio.

Ela, porém, concentrou-se em sua raiva e substituiu aqueles pensamentos por mais indignação.

"Não se faça de burro. Olha, eu perdi meus horários de descanso porque alguém–" ela encarou o _Cajun_ , "–teve a brilhante ideia de me indicar como assistente de palco. Você sabe como é difícil encontrar um lugar tranquilo em uma mansão cheia de pré-adolescentes? E que história é essa de ficar mandando o Menino de Gelo pra perto de mim?"

Como sempre, ele não se mostrou surpreso, apenas entretido.

"Ei, isso significa que você vai usar aquelas roupas interessantes de assistente?" Quando ela o encarou com uma sobrancelha levantada, sem morder sua isca para tentar irritá-la mais, ele deu de ombros. "Olha, era isso ou eu podia me distrair e fazer alguma coisa errada no trabalho. E não queremos isso, certo? O moleque precisava de alguém pra testar os truques dele, ou o que quer que seja que ele estava tentando fazer. O outro só não parava de falar mesmo e não dava pra me concentrar. Além do mais, você parecia tão entediada, eu sabia que iria gostar de uma distração."

"Sério?" Isso rendeu-lhe uma risada sem humor. "E você sabia disso do mesmo jeito que 'sabe' que somos amigos, é? Pra inventar toda aquela baboseira?" Ela fez sinal de aspas com a mão.

"Eu disse isso?" ele sorriu. "Não me lembro. De qualquer jeito… eu não tinha ideia de que isso ia deixá-la assim tão brava. Alguma razão para isso?" antes que Vampira pudesse responder, ele pegou sua mão enluvada, que ainda estava apoiada no banco da moto, e a aproximou do peito dele. "Se você quiser ser algo a mais do que apenas amigos é só dizer."

E Vampira puxou sua mão da dele, apoiando-a na cintura. "Olha, eu não sei como as coisas funcionam lá no pântano onde você mora… mas sequestrar alguém não é uma forma muito boa de conquistar uma garota. Muito menos de fazer amigos."

"Não te levei pra Nova Orleans para isso," ele revirou os olhos. Decidiu agachar novamente para voltar ao seu trabalho, evitando o olhar da garota a sua frente.

"Claro que não. Você só queria usar os meus poderes. Então mentiu," Vampira não sabia o que acontecera a ela para falar daquele jeito com o Acólito. Pensou que havia deixado o que acontecera em Nova Orleans para trás há muito tempo, que tudo não se passava de um forma de fazê-la se lembrar que não deveria confiar em Gambit… mas, a julgar pela forma como seu tom aumentava a cada palavra, algo ainda a incomodava. E agora estava botando para fora.

"Ainda com isso?" Ele riu. "Achei que já tínhamos deixado esse incidente para trás. É por isso que está tão brava ultimamente?"

Vampira arregalou os olhos, indignada com as palavras dele e pela forma na qual ele as disse. Com total indiferença, como se não tivesse sequestrado uma adolescente em plena luz do dia.

"Você vai realmente chamar aquilo de incidente?"

"Olha, isso já foi há um bom tempo, e você precisava de um momento longe de tudo, lembra? Precisava esvaziar a cabeça."

Ele estava certo; na ocasião, ela precisava de um tempo longe dos X-Men, para pensar melhor. Sentia falta de casa, do sul, das comidas, do clima, das pessoas. Até das pessoas que a criaram.

Achou que Gambit tinha intenção de ajudá-la, pois a entendia de uma forma que os outros na mansão nunca iriam, mas a verdade sempre era mais complicada.

"Esvaziar a cabeça dos meus problemas pra que eu pudesse me preocupar com os seus, você quer dizer?"

Ele riu. "É tão difícil de acreditar que eu realmente queria ajudar?"

Ela se irritou mais e levantou seus dedos à medida que listava suas próximas palavras. "Me sequestrando em dia de escola, mentindo pra mim, me enfiando no meio de uma briga de gangue, sem contar que quase virei comida de jacaré?" ela cruzou os braços. "Ótima ajuda."

"Uma aventura e tanto. E, se eu me lembro bem, você ia cabular a aula de qualquer jeito…"

Ela fechou a cara ainda mais. "Você é inacreditável."

"Merci."

Ela suspirou em frustração e deixou suas próximas palavras saírem de sua boca sem realmente pensar no que havia falado. "Você não presta."

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha para ela, sorrindo com a zombaria de sempre; seus olhos, porém, adquiriram um brilho perigoso. Novamente, ele se levantou e dessa vez a encarou com um olhar decidido.

"Se quer tanto um pedido de desculpas, então, tudo bem. Sinto muito por ter raptado você, foi errado, isso não vai se repetir," ele não parecia nem um pouco arrependido. "Sobre eu não prestar, fale o que quiser, mas o seu Professor vai dizer o contrário e a opinião dele é a única que importa."

Ele se agachou novamente, colocando o fone de volta no ouvido.

Vampira ficou em silêncio, limitando-se apenas a observá-lo enquanto apertava um parafuso solto na roda com uma chave inglesa.

"Sua cara está cheia de graxa," ela murmurou, saindo da garagem. "Rato de pântano."

Ele suspirou ao ouvir o apelido novo, cansado, mas ela não notou.

 **Depois de tantas correções, admito que, infelizmente, ainda não estou completamente satisfeita com esse capítulo, mas me digam o que acharam se tiverem alguma crítica construtiva :) Agradeço por lerem!**


	5. Companhia

**EDIÇÃO (Janeiro 2020): Esse capítulo passou por algumas pequenas modificações. Traduções estão no final do capítulo. Aproveitem :)**

Capítulo 5

Sem qualquer possibilidade de sair para aproveitarem uma sexta-feira pós-aula em Bayville, os recrutas do Instituto Xavier entraram em relativo desespero, obrigados a procurar por algo para fazer dentro da mansão. Sugestões e mais sugestões, porém, foram descartadas sem que ninguém chegasse a um consenso definitivo do que fazer.

A tarde após o usual treinamento passou ainda mais lentamente enquanto esperavam por algo acontecer, até que admitiram a derrota e se limitaram a ficar esperando por algo na sala de estar; algumas meninas brincavam com o cabelo, outras mascavam chiclete, estourando a bolha em um "plop" barulhento. Os meninos se limitaram a observar o teto, deitados preguiçosamente nos sofás, quase cochilando.

Foi neste momento que Bobby teve a ideia de procurar por algo no porão da casa com Sam e Ray em seu encalço. Ao chegar na sala com um sorriso radiante em seu rosto, a maioria dos adolescentes o observou com curiosidade, ansiosos com o que poderia tê-lo deixado tão entusiasmado.

Suas expectativas, porém, se desfizeram ao notarem a pilha de jogos de tabuleiro que o mutante colocou sobre a mesinha de centro.

"Ah, qual é, galera?" seus ombros caíram consideravelmente, mas ele não desistiu. "Não tem mais nada pra gente fazer."

"Nuh-huh," Jubileu grunhiu de irritação de onde estava na poltrona. Ela olhou as caixas como se fossem as coisas mais esquisitas que já vira na vida. "Isso é coisa de criança, Bobby."

"Eu sei," ele revirou os olhos enquanto se sentava no sofá ao lado de Sam. "Mas a gente não tem mais nada pra fazer. E é muito mais interessante do que ficar olhando pro teto o fim de semana inteiro. Especialmente," ele levantou uma caixa em particular para que todos pudessem ver. "Esse daqui."

Ao olhar para o nome, Jubileu, que até o momento estava deitada no pequeno espaço da poltrona, sentou-se, indignada. "Esse é o pior de todos! Nem pensar que eu–"

"Eu jogo se o Gambit jogar!" Tabitha a interrompeu, repentinamente entusiasmada com a proposta. "E eu quero estar na rodada dele."

Amara olhou para a amiga, deixando sua lixa de unha de lado. "Mas a gente… digo," ela corou um pouco e se corrigiu. "Ele não aparece já faz um tempo, Tabitha."

"Ué, a gente pode procurar ele de novo. O Logan tá fora com a Ororo, com certeza nós temos mais chance de–"

"Esquece o cara," Bobby rolou os olhos enquanto tirava o conteúdo da caixa e preparava o jogo. "Desde quando a gente precisa dele pra nos divertir, hein? Vamos lá, meninas, vai ser legal." Ele aproximou-se de Jubileu e juntou as mãos em sinal de desespero.

"Eca, cai fora!" Ela ignorou seu olhar, mas corou. "Prefiro continuar a olhar pro teto."

Houve silêncio por alguns minutos e Bobby se deu por vencido enquanto voltava a guardar o jogo em sua respectiva caixa.

"E se a gente deixar as coisas mais interessantes, então?" ele comentou de repente, enquanto esfregava as mãos na frente do rosto.

Todos o observavam com curiosidade e ele sorriu, aproveitando a atenção. "O ganhador de cada rodada não vai precisar fazer as tarefas por um mês. Os perdedores vão fazer as dele," todos ficaram em completo silêncio, encarando-o como se estivessem processando suas palavras. Em segundos, levantaram-se para formarem seus grupos para o jogo.

Não demorou muito para que a diversão atraísse olhares curiosos, as risadas e o som alto do rádio que Tabitha ligara foram o suficiente para que, pouco a pouco, a sala se enchesse de outros participantes e observadores.

Quando Kurt e Kitty se juntaram à brincadeira, potes com salgados e copos com refrigerante foram surgindo sobre a mesa de centro.

Jean e Scott apareceram a seguir, ouvindo a música alta com certa preocupação. O casal se sentou no sofá, alegando querer apenas observar a diversão dos alunos enquanto comiam alguns aperitivos. Bobby comentou que os dois provavelmente estavam agindo como vigias, com medo de que a festa inofensiva, de alguma forma, causasse um novo Defcon 4.

Scott apenas riu enquanto enfiava um salgadinho na boca. "Conhecendo vocês, isso não está longe de acontecer," seu mau humor dos últimos dias surpreendentemente amenizado naquela noite.

Um dos últimos jovens a chegar na sala foi Vampira, depois de um treinamento solitário na academia da mansão e um longo banho relaxante na banheira. No momento em que chegou à sala de estar, se arrependeu por dar corda a sua curiosidade.

Deparou-se com Kitty, Roberto e Rahne sobre o tapete de um jogo, decorado com círculos coloridos, enquanto tentavam alcançar suas respectivas cores com as mãos e pés. Kitty foi a primeira a notar a gótica chegando enquanto colocava a mão direita sobre o círculo azul entre os pés de Roberto.

"Nem pergunta," disse quando sua amiga se aproximou.

Vampira segurou uma risada, "Nem preciso. Nossa, como eu queria ter uma câmera agora," ela se sentou no sofá, mas logo se arrependeu ao notar os pombinhos acomodados ao seu lado.

"Você não se atreveria," Lince Negra a encarou perigosamente, mas toda sua seriedade ia por água abaixo graças ao traseiro de um dos participantes estar tão perto de seu rosto. "Roberto, eu juro que se você fizer o que estou pensando–"

Vampira aproveitou a oportunidade. "Eu te dou dez pratas, Roberto."

"Eca!" Kitty desistiu na hora, não esperando por uma resposta, e se levantou do tapete, usando seus poderes para não esbarrar nos outros participantes.

"Desculpe," a gótica disse enquanto bebia um refrigerante e sua amiga sentava-se ao seu lado. "Eu não consegui resistir."

Kitty revirou os olhos, mas sussurrou o suficiente para Scott não ouvir. "Você sabia que isso era uma aposta e eu perdi um mês de folga nas tarefas, né?"

Vampira mordeu os lábios, sentindo-se culpada. "Foi mal. Eu não sabia dessa parte."

"Sabe o que você pode fazer para retribuir?"

"Eu juro que se você disser 'compras', eu me jogo pela janela."

Isso deixou a patricinha entristecida. "Mas logo agora que encontramos a cor da sua aura?"

Vampira levantou uma sobrancelha. Lá vem ela. "Mas do que você está falando, menina?"

"Eu já disse! Li isso na revista, numa coluna da Miss Grace - ela é incrível! Ela disse que cada pessoa tem uma cor que representa a sua aura, e geralmente é a cor que cai mais bem em você. Não é à toa que aquele vestido ficou tão incrível em você."

"Kitty, a minha cor não é amarelo. Muito menos dourado. Você nunca vai me ver usando amarelo, então nem fale naquele vestido–"

"Ei!"

" – que eu nunca vou usar."

Sua amiga ficou ainda mais indignada. "Mas ele foi feito pra você! Era o destino! Só tinha do seu tamanho e ficou tão lindo!"

Vampira massageou a ponte do nariz com os dedos. "Você me deve a grana que eu gastei."

"E você me deve um mês de folga nas tarefas, estamos quites."

Ela grunhiu. "Como eu fui comprar aquilo?"

"Eu já disse, sua aura estava carregada de vibrações negativas naquele dia. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa quando…?"

"Eu já falei que não aconteceu nada naquele dia na Irmandade," ela mentiu. "Cruzes, menina, me deixa em paz."

"Não foi o que eu percebi. Você estava tensa quando voltei pra mansão. Não mente, não, Vampira, eu vou descobrir–"

"Nada, porque não tem nada pra você descobrir. O pessoal da Irmandade estava me dando nos nervos como sempre, eu me levantei e saí. Só isso. Não foi minha culpa que você e o Lance demoraram tanto fazendo sei lá o quê no andar de cima," Vampira não contou que ficou esperando na X-Van estacionada a algumas casas de distância da Irmandade esperando para ver o casal saindo, para ter certeza de que não precisariam de uma carona. O que Gambit dissera a deixou mais paranóica, nunca iria se perdoar se deixasse um amigo em perigo por conta de seu descuido.

Kitty corou como um pimentão. "E-Ei! Nós fomos procurar a chave do carro. O Groxo sumiu com ela, não foi nossa culpa!"

"Não sei, não. O Pietro falou outra coisa," Vampira sorriu, aliviada por achar algo que fizesse Kitty esquecer do outro assunto.

"Ei! Não aconteceu nada! O Pietro é só um tarado mesmo, eca! E não muda de assunto, não!"

"Olha quem chegou!" Vampira a interrompeu, apontando com um leve balançar da cabeça para uma das entradas da sala.

Ao entrar lentamente, Piotr pareceu mais chocado com a muvuca do que a própria Vampira. Seus olhos azuis estudaram o ambiente, e estava claro o quanto se sentia perdido, sem ideia do que fazer no meio de toda bagunça.

"Você tá mudando de assunto de propósito," depois de observar o russo por um tempo, a mutante intangível virou-se novamente para a garota teimosa ao seu lado, ignorando sua vontade de ajudar o russo tímido.

"Não estou, não," e Vampira girou o rosto de Kitty com sua mão enluvada, forçando-a a olhar mais uma vez para Piotr, ainda parado no canto da sala sem saber o que fazer. "Olha pra ele, Kitty. Ele precisa de você e das suas excepcionais habilidades de fazer amizades. Vai deixar ele lá, sozinho, excluído?"

O conflito era aparente na expressão da patricinha.

"Ou vai esperar a Tabitha ver ele e deixá-lo ainda mais sem graça com as perguntas vergonhosas que ela faz?"

E Kitty se levantou em um salto. Ainda assim, olhou em direção à colega de quarto antes de se afastar. "Nossa conversa ainda não acabou," e foi ao resgate.

Vampira sorriu.

Era fácil distrair Kitty.

Ela observou enquanto os dois conversavam e a expressão nervosa de Piotr se transformava em uma de alívio. Kurt logo apareceu para ajudar, e os três se perderam em um assunto qualquer que a gótica não se interessou muito em saber. Começou a sentir-se nervosa com a multidão de alunos a sua volta, andando e dançando de um lado para o outro tão distraidamente.

Estar sem alguém ao seu lado mostrou-se uma desculpa para Vampira sair da sala sem que a abordassem.

Porém, antes de se levantar, Jean interviu.

"Vampira! Está gostando da festa?" ela perguntou com aquele sorriso convidativo de sempre. "Foi uma surpresa, não foi?"

A mutante segurou um suspiro. Quase... "Sim. Mas só quero ver quando o Logan chegar," forçou um sorriso enquanto olhava para Jaime que acidentalmente criou três clones. Um deles esbarrou em um vaso sobre uma mesa; não fosse pela terceira cópia, a porcelana teria quebrado no chão em mil pedaços. Ainda assim, montes de terra escaparam, sujando a superfície limpa de madeira.

"Bom, ele não vai poder fazer muita coisa. O Professor entendeu que precisávamos de um tempo pra nos animar, sabe? Ele não ligou, contanto que arrumássemos tudo depois. E não quebrássemos nada, claro…" ela observou Jaime e fez uma careta. "Mas nunca se sabe, às vezes o Wolverine até que aproveita a festa," Jean zombou e deu de ombros.

"Não sei não, mas o Logan jogando Twister não é algo que dá pra imaginar acontecendo tão cedo," Scott comentou inclinando-se para pegar um pouco de pipoca na mesa de centro. Vampira o encarou com um sorriso, até que notou que a outra mão do líder segurava a de Jean.

À tempo, ela segurou o impulso de avisá-los sobre o perigo que o contato entre suas peles poderia lhes causar, pois se lembrou que tal perigo existia apenas para ela.

A mutante mordeu os lábios e virou o rosto.

Em raras ocasiões, ações como um simples segurar de mãos chamavam sua atenção, mas, vezes ou outra, Vampira se pegava caindo na armadilha de lembrar o quão normal o contato entre duas pessoas verdadeiramente era. Como a ação era simples e tão… inofensiva para os outros.

Jean pareceu notar algo de errado, fosse por conta de seus poderes ou simplesmente por perceber o olhar distraído que a colega dera em sua direção.

Discretamente, ela soltou a mão de seu namorado.

E por mais que a telepata tentasse fazê-lo por empatia à situação da colega, ver o simples contato de suas peles foi o suficiente para deixar Vampira pensativa. O casal começou a conversar, mas ela não conseguiu prestar muita atenção.

Olhando a sua volta, se pegou reparando em ações que antes passariam despercebidas: Kitty acidentalmente apoiando a mão sobre o braço de Piotr enquanto conversavam; Tabitha e Sam segurando os pulsos de Amara quando esta quase tropeçou em algo largado no chão; Rahne tirando uma mecha de cabelo da testa de Roberto com os dedos enquanto conversavam entusiasmadamente no canto da sala; Bobby, Jubileu e Jaime esbarrando um no outro para tentarem se manter firmes no jogo, Ray rindo dos colegas.

Nenhum deles percebia…

O tecido de suas luvas de repente pareceu formigar sobre sua pele. Ela brincou com o material por um bom tempo, procurando em seu objeto de proteção algo pelo qual se distrair; algum fio solto, dobra, qualquer coisa que a ajudasse a não pensar mais em seu… dom.

Ela piscou várias vezes e suas mãos se fecharam em punhos.

Não importava quantas vezes lhe diziam o contrário, quantas vezes Professor Xavier ou Tempestade repetissem… o que ela tinha nunca seria um dom.

Era uma maldição.

O som do rádio pareceu distante. E as risadas e conversas ficaram cada vez mais difíceis de compreender.

Vampira sentiu seu corpo inteiro suar frio e ela percebeu o quanto estava coberta em comparação a todos os outros… e como essa condição seria sua realidade pelo resto da vida.

Mangas compridas, golas altas, calças, segundas-peles, luvas. Sempre as benditas luvas.

Um dia, ela esqueceria como era. Um simples toque, um aperto de mãos, um abraço. Outras coisas ela talvez nunca chegasse a conhecer.

Lembranças de outra pessoa invadiram sua mente, o que geralmente acontecia quando ela pensava demais em um assunto específico… e quando se sentia fraca. Eram intrusas que pioravam sua situação.

Por alguns segundos, enquanto o mundo a sua volta virava borrões, ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo, até que a sala transformou-se em um quarto pequeno; os ruídos de rádio e pessoas conversando viraram barulhos e buzinas de carros passando por uma avenida próxima; uma janela aberta deixava luzes neon colorirem o lugar em azul, depois vermelho, depois verde. A noite era refrescante, quase pacífica.

Conseguiam ouvir alguma banda tocando com saxofones e trompetes e guitarras e baterias em algum bar do lado de fora; mas naquele momento, não havia mais ninguém a não ser ele e ela.

A imagem se tornou nítida o suficiente para identificar a cabeça de uma garota desconhecida apoiada em seu ombro esquerdo.

Ela segurou seu braço com suas mãos delicadas enquanto parecia estudar cada traço de seus músculos. Circulou uma pequena cicatriz na pele bronzeada de seu antebraço. A sensação era boa e familiar, fazia seu coração bater mais rápido.

Quando ela inclinou sua cabeça para olhá-lo nos olhos, a imagem voltou a se desfazer e seu rosto era difícil de identificar.

A sensação, porém, continuava. Seus lábios se abriram para falar algo…

Não.

O barulho de rádio voltou. Suas luvas absorviam o suor de suas mãos, mas ela não sabia se sentia frio ou calor.

"Vampira, você está–?"

"Estou bem," ela se levantou e foi embora, sem se importar em olhar para Jean antes de sair daquela sala... sem olhar para ninguém.

O primeiro lugar que pensou em correr foi para seu quarto, mas precisava de ar fresco e de um lugar no qual não iria se sentir tão... confinada.

Como todas as vezes, as lembranças que a assombravam eram confusas e fragmentadas. Um embolado de sensações que a deixavam ainda mais frustrada, sentindo coisas que não eram dela e que sabia não ter o direito de conhecer.

Lembrou de uma irmãzinha loira e pequena abraçando… ele, sorrindo com um aparelho que cintilava sobre os dentes dela e falando de um amigo novo que fez.

Lembrou-se de outro abraço. Uma mãe olhando-o com tristeza por trás de seus óculos grossos, enquanto segurava sua mão verde e pequena, falando que tudo ia ficar bem e que seria aceito algum dia.

Vampira nem percebeu ter descido as escadas, muito menos ter aberto a porta da entrada. Percebeu apenas o ar frio da noite batendo contra seu rosto e, ao fechar a porta de vidro, o novo silêncio que a rodeou. O som distante da festa era abafado pelo barulho calmo de galhos de árvores estalando e ondas do mar batendo contra as rochas do penhasco da propriedade.

O céu estava limpo, sem nenhuma nuvem, como era comum naquela época. Poucas estrelas brilhavam no céu em volta de uma pequena lua crescente, mas eram o suficiente para embelezar a noite. O inverno estava próximo, e o que era uma das estações mais odiadas por Vampira durante sua infância, tornou-se a mais esperada; logo, poderia sair com roupas pesadas e longas sem que sofresse com um calor desnecessário ou tivesse que se preocupar com as partes expostas de sua pele encostarem acidentalmente em alguém.

A alguns metros da entrada, uma figura de pedra refletia a luz do luar, quase como se possuísse uma aura própria: um anjo observando a entrada como um guardião na frente da casa. Ela se aproximou. Logo abaixo, o ruído da fonte chamou sua atenção.

Ela se sentou na borda e lentamente tirou suas luvas, colocando-as sobre a pedra. A água distorcia o reflexo das luzes a sua volta, sua mão tentou distraidamente alcançar um deles, a sensação fria contra a pele era refrescante, um alívio.

Foi quando avistou pequenos cascalhos no fundo da fonte. Puxando uma manga até o cotovelo, inclinou-se e pegou alguns. Depois, sentando-se mais confortavelmente sobre a borda, tacou-as de volta na água, distraindo-se com a forma na qual quicavam sobre a superfície antes de afundar.

Uma, duas, três vezes, ela respirou fundo e repetiu… uma, duas, três vezes mais, enquanto continuava a arremessar as pedrinhas.

Quando se cansou, Vampira olhou mais uma vez para o anjo. Reflexos da água iluminada batiam contra aquele rosto de pedra, dando uma leve ilusão de movimento à figura inerte... Como se realmente estivesse viva e observando tudo à sua volta, vigiando e cuidando… talvez ouvindo.

Como um anjo de verdade.

Vampira nunca foi uma pessoa muito supersticiosa ou religiosa, mas de vez em quando se pegava acreditando em coisas como milagres. Talvez devesse, já que vivia em uma casa cheia de pessoas com habilidades antes consideradas inimagináveis... para ela, acreditar no extraordinário não seria algo tão absurdo.

Vez ou outra, também ouvia seu irmão postiço falando sobre milagres, algo que seus pais adotivos sempre repetiam quando ele ainda morava na Alemanha. Antes de Kurt, o casal sempre quis ter um filho, alguém para cuidar e amar. E um dia, o "milagre" deles aconteceu, da maneira que menos esperavam, mas aconteceu.

Ela observou a estátua novamente com uma expectativa que nem mesmo ela sabia do que seria, mas ainda assim ficou esperando. Esperando por alguma coisa acontecer. Por algum sinal que dissesse que algo bom estaria por vir, que não precisava ter medo. Que era tudo para um propósito maior.

Queria controle sobre sua própria pele, sobre as lembranças que sem intenção roubava, sobre sua maldição.

E se não fosse possível controle, talvez uma... cura. Tudo para não causar mais sofrimento para ela e para os outros.

Era apenas isso que importava.

O vento pareceu bater mais forte e ela fechou os olhos para protegê-los da pouca poeira que este carregava.

Alguns minutos se passaram, mas claramente nada aconteceu. E ainda assim, ela se sentiu enganada, como uma criança mimada que não recebeu o presente que queria.

Em sua frustração, atirou a maior pedra que tinha contra o peito da estátua.

O cascalho se chocou contra a figura com força o bastante para se quebrar em dois. Um barulho estridente seguiu, assustando a mutante, que aparentemente subestimou sua força. Talvez uma das personalidades que a atormentavam estava tentando sair–

Um longo assobio quebrou o silêncio e, de repente, alguém do outro lado da fonte se levantou de maneira que sua cabeça e ombros apareciam acima da borda, no campo de visão da sulista.

Vampira levantou-se em um salto e instintivamente agarrou suas luvas.

"Nossa. O que a pobre estátua fez pra você?" Gambit comentou enquanto saía de onde estava deitado. Uma parte de de seu cabelo se mostrava bagunçada, como se ele estivesse deitado até agora no chão. Estava de uniforme novamente, sem o sobretudo que provavelmente estava usando para deitar sobre a grama.

"De onde você…?" ela ainda assim perguntou.

"Só estava descansando," ele disse, levantando as mãos em sinal de defesa. Em seguida, colocou um cigarro na boca e acendeu-o com seus poderes. "Não estou te seguindo, se é o que pensa," ele disse como se aquilo fosse deixá-la triste. "Mas se veio até aqui procurando por alguma forma de relaxar. Minha proposta ainda está de pé."

Ela suspirou. Não precisava daquilo agora.

"Na verdade–" ela jogou o resto das pedrinhas de volta na água e colocou suas luvas quando percebeu que ele se aproximava, carregando um cinzeiro pequeno em uma das mãos. "Já estou indo. Pode ficar aí mesmo."

"Ei," ela sentiu uma mão agarrar seu pulso ao se virar para ir embora. Mesmo com o tecido de sua camiseta bloqueando o contato, Vampira conseguia sentir o calor emanando da pele dele.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, observando um ao outro por diferentes motivos; ela por surpresa, ele por curiosidade.

Ele colocou o cinzeiro sobre a borda da fonte, mas não soltou Vampira. Seus olhos vermelhos estudaram seu rosto pálido, tentando decifrá-la com um simples olhar, mas sem dar nenhuma informação em troca.

Aparentemente, ele viu algo de errado.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" foi o que se limitou a dizer; sua expressão tão neutra quanto a estátua atrás dele. Vampira o encarou ainda mais surpresa, tentando se lembrar da última vez que a voz dele soara tão séria. Quase como se estivesse genuinamente preocupado.

Ela se lembrou de Nova Orleans.

"Por que você não me contou que sequestraram o seu pai?"

"Porque você não precisa de mais problemas."

Eram só mentiras bem contadas.

"Não aconteceu nada. E mesmo que tivesse, eu não te contaria. Não é da sua conta," ela puxou o pulso da mão dele.

"Bon, seria da minha conta se você decidisse sair da mansão num horário desses. Seu professor foi bem claro com as regras, non?"

Ela grunhiu. "E de que te interessa? Você só está aqui pra reparar um sistema de segurança, não pra ser a minha babá."

"Eu sei, só estava me certificando," ele riu da grosseria dela. "Mas se um dos X-chatos, sem ofensas, sumissem depois de todo o esforço que estou tendo para melhorar a segurança daqui… O que será da minha reputação?" ele virou o rosto para o lado e expirou a fumaça do cigarro pela boca.

Ela teve que segurar uma risada. É claro…

"Achei que você fosse do tipo que não se preocupava com o que os outros pensavam de você," ela zombou.

"Bon, depende… a opinião dos que têm uma carteira cheia vale muito, na verdade," e ele esfregou os dedos indicador e polegar em um sinal óbvio de dinheiro.

Um ladrão honesto... Esse ela nunca vira antes e, apesar de tudo, a fez rir de leve. Por mais estranho que fosse, a ação a acalmou.

"Não acha que está sendo um pouco… interesseiro?"

Ele deu de ombros, como se concordasse com a dura realidade, ainda que não parecesse dar a mínima.

"E quem não seria?" Ele murmurou.

Vampira cobriu sua boca com a mão para esconder um sorriso e voltou a olhar para ele. Gambit a encarava com interesse, a boca dele quase formando um sorriso parecido, satisfeito com algo que fizera.

A fumaça do cigarro dançava na frente de seu rosto como cobras deslizando pelo ar.

Ela sentiu seu coração bater com mais rapidez. Olharam um para o outro em um silêncio que não chegava a ser desconfortante.

Ele inspirou e tirou o cigarro da boca, virando o rosto para o lado. Logo mais, um pouco de fumaça saiu de sua boca.

"Você sabe que isso é um perigo, né?" ela apontou para o cigarro com uma careta enquanto observava a ação, mudando completamente de assunto. Vampira nunca gostou do cheiro, ainda que não fosse tão ruim quanto os charutos fortes que Logan fumava escondido.

Às vezes, acidentalmente avistava o instrutor sentado em algum canto da propriedade, fumando alguns maços, e era sempre o cheiro que o entregava, mesmo quando ela estava relativamente longe dele. Em momentos como aquele, porém, Vampira tentava se distanciar o mais silenciosamente possível. Queria dá-lo sua merecida privacidade, algo raro em uma mansão cheia de adolescentes hiperativos.

Foi quando Vampira entendeu o porquê de o Cajun estar em uma área relativamente isolada do Instituto, considerando a hora.

Ela mordeu os lábios, tentando ignorar a pequena culpa que sentiu por interromper o momento de descanso dele. Ainda que não confiasse em Gambit completamente, o que ele estava fazendo para os X-Men era o suficiente para que merecesse ao menos um pouco de privacidade, um tempo de paz para recarregar suas energias.

"As melhores coisas são," sua voz grave interrompeu seus pensamentos e ela demorou para se lembrar do que estavam falando. "Mas por que você pergunta? Será que se preocupa com o bem estar desse Cajun aqui?" ele inclinou o rosto para perto do dela.

Vampira deu-lhe um sorriso falso, e sua culpa foi embora. "Na verdade…" ela tirou o cigarro da boca dele rápido o suficiente para surpreendê-lo. "Cigarros são um perigo maior para as pessoas próximas ao fumante," e apagou a bituca no cinzeiro sobre a borda da fonte. "Estou fazendo um favor ao pessoal do Instituto, não a você," ela tacou a bituca contra o peito do Cajun, mas ele desviou.

Ele sorriu com o comentário, que percebeu ser uma tentativa da colega sulista de tentar irritá-lo.

O que fez em resposta foi simplesmente tirar outro cigarro do compartimento de seu cinto. Usando seus poderes, acendeu a nova unidade e a colocou na boca.

"Você está me devendo um cigarro," Gambit murmurou. Ela fez uma careta, ainda que não estivesse realmente brava. "E ninguém está te forçando a ficar aqui. Cheguei aqui primeiro, então, fique a vontade para ir embora," fazendo o oposto do que ela esperava, Gambit sentou-se no chão com as costas apoiadas na borda da fonte.

Demorou para ele olhar novamente para Vampira, mas quando o fez, a examinou de cima a baixo. Não demorou para dar um sorriso malicioso.

"Mas pensando bem, se você está aqui, ao invés de estar brincando de creche com a criançada na 'festa' lá em cima… significa que ela não estava assim tão boa, certo? Então, você veio correndo me procurar."

Era exatamente o contrário, mas ela suspeitava que ele já sabia disso, julgando pelo seu tom sarcástico.

"Cuidado, Cajun. Se continuar falando assim, vou começar a achar que ficou ofendido por não ter sido convidado para a festa."

Nesse momento ele a encarou com a expressão de deboche mais sincera que já vira. "Olha, eu estive em uma festa de verdade esses dias. E sabe que não me lembro de jogar Twister lá? Me parece que haviam outras coisas para fazer."

Ela revirou os olhos, observando enquanto ele distraidamente passava a mão pelo cabelo. Um matinho solitário escapou de entre os fios.

Foi quando Vampira se encontrou em um dilema. Poderia deixar o Cajun sozinho e voltar para a mansão para dormir… ou se sentar na fonte por mais um tempo e evitar encontrar alguém no caminho de volta para seu quarto.

Disse a si mesma que esta foi a razão para decidir ficar.

Além do mais, Gambit estava comportado o suficiente para deixá-la relaxar por mais alguns minutos, e ela sabia que se tentasse ir para outro lugar no lado de fora da mansão, ele poderia segui-la por pura e simples curiosidade.

Ela se sentou na borda da fonte de novo, a uma distância considerável do Acólito para não esbarrar nele por acidente. De onde estava, podia ver o topo da cabeleira castanha dele.

Havia uma outra folhinha presa entre as mechas dele e os dedos dela quase se moveram para tirá-la de lá. Ela parou antes de fazer alguma besteira e massageou sua mão, pensativa.

Como se soubesse o que estava acontecendo, Gambit repentinamente virou o rosto para encará-la e, dessa vez, ela não desviou o olhar.

Ele sempre faz isso, ela percebeu; intimidar os outros com seu olhar firme, deixá-los sem graça.

Dessa vez, porém, não iria deixá-lo vencer seu jogo tão facilmente.

Aproveitou para estudar seu rosto da mesma forma que ele parecia fazer com ela.

Quando terminou de examinar os traços definidos de sua face, teve coragem de olhá-lo nos olhos. Por conta do escuro, suas írises brilhavam como duas faíscas perigosas sobre um fundo preto. Ela não conseguia entender como, apesar da aparência assustadora, podiam ser tão envolventes. Lembrou-se de quando se conheceram, de como seus olhos estavam estranhamente comuns, com córneas brancas e cor castanha e ainda assim, a deixaram sem palavras, em um tipo de transe.

Ela piscou rapidamente algumas vezes, e recordou-se de um outro momento parecido.

"Lamento, monsieur, mas não temos mais lugares," o empregado disse para os dois antes que pudessem entrar no clube. Ele olhou para Gambit com tanta naturalidade, sem medo de seus olhos, que Vampira suspeitou que ele achava serem parte de uma fantasia no meio de tantas outras daquele Mardi Gras. "Uma família reservou grande parte das mesas hoje, e eles são uns de nossos clientes mais fiéis… Não sei se os conhece, mas–"

"Eu entendo, mas é que…" o mutante encostou sua mão na parte coberta do ombro de Vampira, aproximando-a para mais perto dele e da entrada, "...minha colega aqui sempre quis experimentar a famosa jambalaya de Nova Orleans. Eu disse que se não fosse desse clube, não valeria a pena ir em qualquer outro lugar da cidade pra comer."

"Agradecemos a sua preferência, mas eu sinto muito, fui instruído a não ceder lugares neste caso. Os convidados são muito especiais, podem chegar a qualquer instante e–"

"Você não pode checar de novo, mon ami?" ele o interrompeu com sua voz suave e calma; por alguma razão, o empregado pareceu perder a fala, repentinamente interessado em cada palavra que o jovem à sua frente dizia. "Tenho certeza de que não vão perceber dois lugares a menos. Em reuniões de família alguns parentes sempre faltam, non? Não pode abrir essa exceção para nós, monsieur?"

Vampira observou o homem apoiando-se de um pé para o outro desconfortavelmente, e ela estava certa de que ouviriam um outro "não".

"Você tem razão. Temos dois lugares, sim."

A garota olhou incrédula para o empregado e depois para o Cajun ao seu lado, tentando entender o que acontecera entre os dois para ocorrer tamanha mudança enquanto era guiada para dentro do clube por uma mão sobre suas costas.

Eles se sentaram próximos ao palco, onde um grupo de jazz tocava uma música suave e romântica.

Antes que ela achasse a oportunidade para perguntar ao mutante à sua frente o que havia se passado, uma garçonete colocou dois pratos do que só poderia ser a famosa jambalaya do clube. O cheiro incrível da comida a fez esquecer do que ia perguntar...

"No clube de jazz. Como você fez aquilo?" ela falou repentinamente, finalmente desviando o olhar enquanto brincava com o tecido de suas luvas.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e inclinou a cabeça. "Aquilo o quê?"

"Você sabe. Em Nova Orleans, com o garçom."

"Quem?"

Vampira levantou uma sobrancelha, suspeita; ele estava fingindo que não se lembrava, como se quisesse que ela descrevesse exatamente o que acontecera.

"O que você fez quando… nos conhecemos… é parte dos seus poderes?" tentou ao máximo não ser específica enquanto o encarava novamente.

Perguntar se ele possuía algum tipo de poder hipnótico sobre as pessoas, seria como colocar mais lenha na fogueira do já imenso ego que Gambit tinha.

"Não me lembro daquele dia tão bem quanto você, chère, mas acho que você está falando disso," e, com seus poderes, ele iluminou um valete de copas tirado de um de seus bolsos, para exemplificar.

Vampira grunhiu e desviou o olhar. "Deixa pra lá."

Ela esperou que o silêncio o fizesse falar, mas ele não se importou em esclarecer, apenas continuou a fumar e embaralhar o resto das cartas que tirou do compartimento de seu cinto.

"Você faz alguma coisa com as pessoas," ela disse depois de alguns minutos batucando os dedos na pedra da fonte. "Acha que eu não percebi, mas você faz. Em Nova Orleans, quando o garçom do clube disse que não tinha mais lugares. Você falou algo e, de repente, ele fez exatamente o que você pediu."

Gambit sorriu, mas ficou em silêncio por tanto tempo que Vampira achou que ele não iria respondê-la mais. "Não sei se já percebeu, mas as pessoas adoram agradar gente bonita..."

Ela revirou os olhos. "Céus. Você não se cansa de se ouvir, não?"

"Não quando eu falo com você," ele deu de ombros.

O que realmente frustrou Vampira foi o fato de, durante toda a conversa que tiveram, não conseguir tirar qualquer detalhe novo sobre ele além de que era um homem que adorava a vida noturna… o que já era de se esperar. Não sabia o porquê de ele ter voltado para Nova York, ou o que acontecera em Louisiana para nem ao menos mandar uma desculpa esfarrapada por não ter ido lutar contra Apocalypse.

Não que fossem amigos o suficiente para que mantivessem contato ou trocassem segredos. Ela própria já deixou claro que os dois não passavam de meros conhecidos.

Mas ainda assim...

Ela duvidava que se perguntasse para ele, ele responderia com sinceridade, já que estava difícil extrair uma simples explicação sobre os poderes dele.

Ela suspirou e se levantou para ir embora, satisfeita com o tempo que passara para respirar um ar fresco. Talvez sua curiosidade permanecesse, mas ao menos Vampira sentia-se mais calma do que quando chegara, já sairia ganhando algo.

"Eu não sei explicar o que é, exatamente," ele finalmente respondeu, sem olhar para ela. Sua voz a assustou um pouco. Ela virou-se na direção dele e cruzou os braços, esperando-o continuar. "Tenho minhas teorias, mas eu nunca soube direito. Só sei que quando preciso mesmo de algum favor, ou alguma coisa… se eu estiver perto o suficiente da pessoa, ela vai concordar comigo, fazer o que eu quero."

"Como uma hipnose?"

Ele deu de ombros, seus olhos fixos nas cartas que embaralhava. "Talvez."

E Vampira se sentou novamente na borda da fonte. "Foi por isso que o garçom te obedeceu..."

"Oui."

Muitas coisas fizeram sentido, mas ainda assim ela se pegou questionando ocasiões nas quais o Cajun usava tais poderes.

"Mas não uso eles para fazer o que você está pensando," ele disse como se soubesse exatamente o que se passava em sua cabeça. "Já deve ter percebido que pra me dar bem eu só preciso do meu charme natural," e ele deu um sorriso que provavelmente usava para deixar qualquer menina na palma de sua mão.

Ela riu, mas respondeu com o intuito de irritá-lo. "Ah, é? Bom, me desculpe se eu não acredito nisso."

De repente, depois de apagar a bituca de cigarro no cinzeiro, ele se levantou, sentando bem ao lado dela sem quebrar contato visual. "Bon, eu posso provar que está errada agora mesmo."

Ela queria se distanciar, com medo de seus poderes, mas deu a si mesma e a ele uma chance maior ao invés de se afastar repentinamente. Deixou ele aproximar seu rosto um pouco mais, deixou ele pairar seus dedos sobre a pele da bochecha dela, para finalmente perguntar, querendo pegá-lo em seu próprio jogo. "E como eu sei que você não tentaria usar seus poderes neste instante?" sussurrou.

Ele segurou uma risada. "Simples. Eles não funcionam se você souber deles."

"E você acha que acredito no que você fala?" ela sorriu e segurou o pulso dele com sua mão enluvada, impedindo-o de tocá-la.

"Acho que você só vai ter que confiar em mim, mas fique à vontade para descobrir," seus olhos fitaram os lábios dela sugestivamente. Foi quando Vampira se deu conta de que se ela permitisse, Gambit provavelmente se arriscaria em tocá-la.

Ela se lembrou do olhar chocado de um garoto meigo que a segurou pelo pulso uma vez. Como ele caiu como uma estátua contra o chão do salão de dança, sem nem ao menos tentar amenizar sua queda… como ele não se moveu e permaneceu deitado com olhos arregalados e sem vida.

Isso a fez querer parar com o jogo. Ela se afastou, empurrando a mão dele contra o peito dele.

"Você quer ficar em coma de graça, só pode!"

"Talvez valha à pena, non?" ele sorriu.

Ela grunhiu em frustração. Apenas um louco como Gambit para falar algo assim… e ainda mais louco para realmente querer se arriscar com algo tão perigoso sem ganhar nada em troca. Não era à toa que tinha aquele nome.

Ela se levantou mais uma vez para ir embora e mais uma vez ele a impediu, segurando-a pela mão.

"Vampira..." há muito tempo não ouvia ele a chamar pelo nome. Ela o encarou, esperando impacientemente pelo que ele tinha para dizer. O rosto do ladrão estava imparcial como sempre. "O que você está passando… é sempre bom contar para alguém."

Ela piscou rápido por um bom tempo, tentando compreender o que aquelas palavras significavam. Perguntas se formavam em sua cabeça, e a maior de todas era o quanto ele realmente sabia sobre sua situação.

O quão bom ele era em ler as pessoas? Será que tinha algum poder empático? Ou estava apenas blefando? O que ele ganharia com isso?

Ela soltou sua mão da dele. "Eu não sei do você está falando."

Ele revirou os olhos. "Claro que não."

"E eu já disse que o que acontece na minha vida não é da sua conta."

"Talvez. Mas é sempre bom ter alguém cuidando de você."

Ela teve um déjà vu de quando estavam dentro de um vagão de trem rumo a Louisiana.

"E esse 'alguém' seria você?" ela perguntou, quase rindo com escárnio.

"Eu disse isso?" ele se fingiu de surpreso com a sugestão. "Mas você gostaria que fosse, non?"

"Eu não quis dizer…" ela parou e decidiu mudar sua abordagem. "Deixa pra lá. E, supondo que eu precise… porque você quer tanto me 'ajudar' assim?"

Por alguns milésimos de segundos ela pensou ter visto uma expressão genuína formar -se no rosto dele, mas esta desapareceu rápido demais para identificá-la.

"Eu sou um cara de princípios."

"Obviamente."

"Estou te devendo um favor."

"Ah é?" isso a deixou curiosa, esperando por algo sincero sair de seus lábios.

"Oui, aquela noite na Irmandade quando você assustou o Blob foi divertido."

"Eu não–" estava bom demais para ser verdade. "Bom, você ficando longe de mim seria um favor o suficiente, obrigada."

Ele não ficou ofendido, apenas deu de ombros. "Sua perda, sempre me disseram que sou uma ótima companhia."

"Ah, claro," ela riu. "Diga isso para o Logan. O Scott não larga do pé dele pra reclamar de você. Você deu uma dor de cabeça imensa para os dois," Vampira perdeu a conta das vezes em que se deparava com o líder discutindo com Wolverine sobre quanto mais tempo seria preciso para o Acólito terminar o trabalho.

"Mas essa é a parte mais divertida do trabalho!"

"Não se você tem que conviver com eles! E acredite, prefiro enfrentar a Irmandade sozinha a aturar os dois cabeçudos por mais tempo. "

Gambit deu um sorriso. "Não tenho dúvida de que você venceria de olhos vendados."

Isso a fez corar, surpresa com o repentino elogio e o jeito que ele a observava.

Ainda assim o sorriso dele mostrava uma certa satisfação, como se tivesse vencido alguma coisa.

"Boa tentativa, mas guarde essa lábia toda para uma menina que esteja interessada."

Ele pareceu querer dizer algo em resposta, como se soubesse de alguma coisa que ela não sabia, mas por alguma razão optou por não falar.

Novamente, ficaram em silêncio. E depois de olhar para o chão enquanto massageava as mãos em desconforto, Vampira falou quase num murmúrio, "Gambit," há muito tempo não o chamava pelo nome também. Era quase estranho. Novo.

Ele a olhou com curiosidade, provavelmente pensando a mesma coisa.

Vampira mordeu os lábios antes de continuar. Milhares de outras perguntas passavam por sua mente. Uma delas sendo o que todos na mansão também se perguntavam, e que poucos sabiam a resposta: como ele adquiriu aquelas informações que estavam mudando radicalmente a vida de todos os mutantes em Nova York? E há quanto tempo ele realmente sabia da verdade?

Ao menos o Professor Xavier deveria saber. E ainda assim foi cauteloso, preferindo investigar por si mesmo as evidências ao invés de confiar tão cegamente em um inimigo e seu capanga.

A conversa que tiveram até agora, porém, fez Vampira ter certeza de que Gambit não a responderia com honestidade, ou no máximo encheria sua resposta com meias verdades. Ela então decidiu dizer outra coisa.

"Obrigada," ele levantou uma sobrancelha, surpreso com a repentina mudança no tom de voz da X-Man. "Pelo que fez… Por nos avisar. Por nos ajudar com a segurança."

Ela sabia que o melhor era admitir a verdade. E para ela, quanto antes isso acontecesse, mais cedo estaria livre de ter que dizê-la.

"Eu já disse. Estou só fazendo o meu trabalho e ele não é de graça. Na verdade é bem caro," ele deu de ombros.

Céus, ele realmente quer ser odiado pelo mundo inteiro.

"Não é assim que eu vejo," ela murmurou e foi embora, cruzando os braços. Ainda assim, sentiu-se frustrada com a forma na qual terminaram a conversa.

Perguntou-se o porquê de Gambit parecer não estar levando nada a sério e principalmente o porquê de ela estar tão incomodada em querer saber a resposta.

Em um leve suspiro, Vampira decidiu não se preocupar mais com isso. Já tinha problemas demais para pensar.

Tradução:

Bon: bem  
Chère: querida  
Comment?: Como?  
Monsieur: senhor  
Mon ami: meu amigo  
Non: não  
Oui: sim


	6. Marcas

**Depois de um tempinho sem postar nada, segue um capítulo fresquinho pra vocês!**

 **Obrigada, Maethril, pelas correções. Como sempre, você me salva!**

 **Algumas observações: passei um tempo reescrevendo grande parte dos capítulos anteriores (a partir do dois), pois muitas coisas estavam me incomodando, desde caracterizações, até a maneira como a história era contada.**

 **Em sua essência, a história continua a mesma, então quem leu os capítulos antes de Novembro não precisa ler de novo (caso não queiram) pois não vai atrapalhar a ideia principal da fic ;)**

 **De resto, espero que gostem deste próximo capítulo!**

 **Também queria agradecer pelos reviews! É sempre bom ler o que vocês acham!**

 **Capítulo 6**

 _Sua pele já não tinha mais aquela sensação formigante com a qual já estava tão acostumado. Ocasionalmente sentia sua cabeça latejar e seus olhos ardiam, mas a memória daquela dor excruciante ainda era a pior de todas._

 _Podia estar ficando louco, mas parecia que ainda conseguia ouvir seus gritos ecoando pelo lugar. E, às vezes, pareciam de outra pessoa._

 _Ele encostou os dedos sobre sua cabeça enfaixada e sentiu uma parte da gaze molhada com suor e sangue._

 _"Cuidado para não reabrir," a sombra disse a distância enquanto lia algo em uma prancheta. "A cirurgia foi um sucesso. Você dormiu por alguns dias, mas ainda precisa descansar."_

 _Desorientado, o garoto olhou para seu reflexo na bandeja de metal próxima a sua maca._

 _Não reconheceu a pessoa a sua frente._

 _Seu cabelo, que antes chegava acima de seus ombros, foi completamente raspado. A parte do rosto dele não coberta pela gaze estava inchada, como se tivesse levado um soco no olho, agora rodeado de hematomas roxos e amarelos. Ele franziu o cenho por conta da dor, piscou várias vezes e até encostou os dedos trêmulos sobre a pálpebra que não estava tão deformada._

 _O pior de tudo foram os dois olhos castanhos, assustados e confusos, o encarando de volta._

 _"Efeitos colaterais do soro que apliquei em você. Ele afeta seu gene mutante por um tempo… mas voltarão ao normal, eventualmente," explicou o doutor._

 _"_ Ta gueule _," o paciente respondeu, enfurecido. Tentou se levantar, pronto para dar um soco naquele desgraçado, mas suas pernas ficaram bambas e ele voltou a sentar na maca, enfraquecido._

 _A sombra aproximou-se de um computador grande, para digitar algo. "Vai se sentir assim por algumas semanas, mas vai melhorar. Até lá, não tente nada muito arriscado, nem use seus poderes. Recomendo deitar para fazermos alguns testes."_

 _O paciente escondeu a raiva com uma risada seca, seus dedos se mexiam inquietos à procura de algo para manusear. Desde que começou a usar armas incomuns e de aparência inofensiva para os outros, se acostumou a tê-las sempre por perto para passar o tempo ou quando estava próximo de algum perigo._

 _"Onde estão minhas coisas? Quero meus cigarros," exclamou, furioso. Ele olhou a sua volta em um desespero contido, não conseguindo enxergar direito no lugar escuro._

 _Avistou o sobretudo pendurado perto da maca e desajeitadamente apalpou os bolsos, procurando pela caixa de cigarros, uma das únicas coisas que lhe foi permitida manter antes de entrar naquele lugar. Ele abriu a caixinha com dedos trêmulos e tirou um cigarro, junto com um objeto pequeno escondido no meio das outras unidades._

 _"Eu não recomendaria fumar depois de uma cirurgia como essas. Além do mais… Você não é muito jovem pra isso?" o homem nas sombras perguntou enquanto continuava a digitar em sua máquina, achou tanta graça na ação do paciente que quase riu. A luz da tela acentuou os traços angulares daquele rosto pálido de uma forma quase diabólica._

 _"Desde quando isso é da sua conta? Va te faire fout!" em um ataque de fúria, empurrou todos os objetos em cima da mesa mais próxima. O chão liso se encheu de estilhaços de vidro e manchas de químicos; peças de metal fizeram barulhos agudos ao encontrarem a superfície antes limpa do piso e uma mistura de cheiros fortes impregnou o ar._

 _"Você sabia!" raiva foi o que o motivou a se levantar novamente._

 _Ele esbarrou em vários móveis enquanto cambaleava até a sombra e o computador._

 _"_ Imbécile _, eu juro que se você fez alguma coisa comigo eu–," uma pontada forte em seu pé descalço o fez tropeçar, não antes de apoiar-se no computador e enfiar o pequeno aparato em uma entrada USB, sem a sombra notar. Ele teria caído de barriga na superfície fria, não fosse uma mão gélida segurando-o pelo braço._

 _"Ou o quê? Pelo que eu saiba, seu pai não sabe que você me procurou, sabe? Você está sozinho," e um sorriso se formou naquele rosto assustador, seus dentes caninos eram tão pontudos e sua pele tão pálida que o faziam parecer um vampiro que saíra direto de um filme de terror. "Mas não se preocupe, filho," a sombra ajudou-o a voltar para a maca. O pé do garoto ainda ardia e, ao sentar-se, ele finalmente percebeu que pisou no fragmento de um dos objetos que quebrara em sua fúria. "Sou um homem de palavra; vocês, ladrões e assassinos, sabem disso. Não fiz nada além do que combinamos. E eu preciso de você bem e vivo, lembra? Ainda me deve uma missão."_

 _Ele tentou tirar o fragmento do pé sozinho, mas se arrependeu no mesmo instante. Gritou de dor e desistiu. Começou a se sentir tonto novamente e queria vomitar. A cabeça dele voltou a latejar._

 _O homem pálido foi quem o ajudou, mesmo com a relutância do paciente._

 _"E que favor… é esse que… que você… precisa?" o garoto se sentiu cansado, fraco demais para lutar. Tudo em volta virou uma tela de borrões e os pingos de suor percorrendo suas têmporas sumiam na faixa que emoldurava o rosto dele._

 _"Ah, não se preocupe, você vai saber quando o momento chegar."_

 _E o mundo escureceu._

Gambit abriu os olhos e se endireitou na cadeira em um salto. Olhou a sua volta e lembrou-se de que estava longe de qualquer perigo.

Acalmou-se o máximo que pôde, massageando a ponte do nariz e respirando fundo. Ainda assim, sentia que precisava sair antes que enlouquecesse.

Ao se levantar da cadeira na qual ficara sentado por horas, apertou um último botão no teclado do painel. As telas do computador escureceram por alguns segundos, até que dezenas de janelas com códigos começaram a abrir e eram rapidamente substituídas por outras.

Gambit, então, colocou seu sobretudo e caminhou até o outro canto da enorme sala subterrânea, onde Pyro dormia sobre uma cadeira com rodinhas. Seus roncos profundos eram um dos únicos barulhos que ecoavam pelo lugar vazio, além dos eventuais bips emitidos pelo supercomputador de Magneto.

"Ei. John," Gambit chutou um dos pés do mutante, tentando acordá-lo. A primeira vez não funcionou, mas a segunda foi forte o suficiente para fazer Pyro mudar de posição e finalmente abrir os olhos.

"Hã? O quê?" Com a mão enluvada, o garoto limpou a baba que havia escorrido da boca. Em seguida, olhou para Gambit, ainda desorientado, até se lembrar do que estavam fazendo. "Conseguiu?"

"Está quase, mas tenho que ir. Quando o computador terminar de decodificar tudo, você me avisa, entendeu?"

"Claro, claro," Pyro sacudiu o braço, sinalizando para o colega ir embora enquanto deslizava sua cadeira até o painel. Em uma das telas uma barra de progresso avançava lentamente.

"Estou falando sério," Gambit disse sem aumentar o tom de voz. "É pra me avisar na hora, entendeu?"

"Eu entendi, não sou surdo, cara," o garoto retrucou, indignado com a falta de confiança de seu colega. Em seguida, tirou um _joystick_ de baixo de um dos compartimentos, colocou seu fone de ouvido e começou a jogar na única tela vazia do supercomputador.

"Certo," o ladrão murmurou em um tom cético. No caminho para os andares superiores do esconderijo, pensou se mais tarde deveria voltar para o local para se certificar de que tudo estava correndo como deveria. Esperava que não precisasse, mas Pyro podia ser pouco confiável em situações que não julgava tão importantes quanto aumentar sua pontuação no videogame. O que eram muitas.

Na garagem, Gambit montou em sua moto e saiu do esconderijo o mais rápido que pôde. Passou pelas ruas do bairro industrial em alta velocidade, aproveitando o fato de estarem desertas, para correr ainda mais até o centro da cidade. O vento gelado batendo contra o seu rosto ajudou-o, em parte, a esquecer o pesadelo que tivera.

O sol apareceu, deixando a noite para trás e clareando o céu em um tom rosado, depois alaranjado e finalmente azul. As luzes dos vários prédios da cidade sumiram e as poucas lojas que não funcionavam vinte e quatro horas por dia começaram a abrir. O movimento de pedestres e veículos aumentou, tornando o trânsito insuportável.

Freando no farol, Gambit olhou a sua volta, tentando se distrair de pensamentos que não iriam ajudá-lo em nada com seus atuais problemas. Quando notou uma cafeteria do outro lado da avenida, achou uma boa ideia tomar um café que não fosse feito por adolescentes apressados em uma cozinha cheia, como geralmente acontecia na mansão de Xavier.

Dirigiu até o prédio e estacionou na frente. Depois, tirou o capacete, colocou seus óculos de sol e entrou.

Ainda que a fila estivesse longa, não houve demora para ser atendido.

Aproveitou o tempo para conversar com a garota que estava preparando o café dele (e os de outros dez clientes apressados). Mesmo de uniforme, ela era bonita, com olhos grandes e verdes, cabelo vermelho escuro, quase castanho, e lábios carnudos. Quando ela o notou, ele disse algo que a fez rir apesar da pressa. Passaram alguns breves minutos trocando palavras enquanto ela trabalhava.

Ao colocar uma tampa no café dele e entregá-lo, comentou que gostaria de vê-lo mais vezes. Ele sorriu, concordando com a cabeça, e foi embora.

–

Na mansão de Xavier, Gambit foi direto para seu trabalho. Passou horas embaixo do painel da sala de controle, trocando placas e reorganizando fios. Depois, manteve-se ocupado contando todos os pontos cegos da propriedade (de novo) e o que poderia fazer para melhorá-los.

Ainda não conseguia entender como os X-Men não sofreram uma invasão inimiga pior que a de Juggernaut, considerando o quão baixo era o número de câmeras e sensores no vasto Instituto.

Com o treinamento certo, até mesmo a Irmandade conseguiria atacá-los de surpresa.

Depois de ser contratado por Magneto, o Acólito se lembrou de como foi fácil "visitar" o lugar para estudar seus novos inimigos.

Nunca contou ao Mestre do Magnetismo da visita, ou o que aprendeu de cada mutante, além de informações como nome completo e tipo sanguíneo. Ser bem pago não era razão o suficiente para ser leal a alguém como Magneto, ainda mais considerando o que ele fizera com a família de Piotr para tê-lo como aliado.

Ao terminar o trabalho do dia, recolheu suas ferramentas e foi até o quarto que Xavier lhe oferecera, ainda que Gambit o usasse apenas para guardar seus equipamentos e mudas de roupas.

No caminho, deparou-se com alguns dos mutantes mais jovens do Instituto.

Primeiro, encontrou-se com o garoto de gelo, junto com a menina que criava fogos de artifício e o menino para quem ensinou alguns truques de mágica para irritar Vampira. Todos pareciam nervosos, reclamando sobre os problemas que tinham com colegas de classes, além de um boato que correu pela escola naquele dia.

Depois, deixando-os para trás e subindo as escadas, Gambit viu a mutante loba. Ao notá-lo, Rahne deu-lhe um tímido aceno.

Quando ele respondeu com um sorriso amigável e perguntou como ela estava, as bochechas dela se avermelharam, adquirindo um tom tão escuro quanto seus cabelos ruivos. Ela puxou assunto para acompanhá-lo, freneticamente movendo as mãos enquanto dava mais detalhes sobre o tal boato que corria na escola: uma possível briga entre alguns garotos do time de futebol americano.

"Possível porque, aparentemente ninguém viu eles brigando," explicou Rahne. "Mas acharam um deles inconsciente no chão e outro com o nariz quebrado. Eles não quiseram falar o que aconteceu."

E por mais que o assunto deixasse Gambit curioso, ele foi rápido em concluir a conversa ao se aproximarem da ala masculina. A última coisa que queria era se meter em algum mal-entendido e ser forçado a ter Wolverine como seu "guarda-costas" pelo resto de seu trabalho na mansão, importunando-o mais do que já fazia.

A punição seria ainda pior considerando que não faria algo do tipo durante seu expediente e que a maioria das meninas era jovem demais para que algo acontecesse.

No corredor da ala masculina, Gambit encontrou-se com mais um mutante, Ciclope, que caminhava na direção oposta. O Acólito, então, fez o que sempre fazia quando se deparava com o X-Men: sorriu como se estivesse tramando algo.

O líder do grupo aprendeu a ignorá-lo, mesmo que fosse péssimo em esconder suas emoções. Desta vez, apenas franziu o cenho e não olhou o Acólito no olho. Um progresso, considerando que já ameaçou tirar os óculos na direção do "suposto inimigo".

Depois de entrar no quarto e guardar suas ferramentas, Gambit tomou um banho quente no banheiro da suíte e desceu para a cozinha. Não pensava em nada mais além de comer algo antes que os moradores atacassem o cômodo na hora do jantar.

Teve sorte. Ao aproximar-se do corredor da cozinha, percebeu que não havia um barulho sequer vindo do lugar. Não significava que estava sozinho, mas pelo menos poderia pegar algo para comer sem precisar passar por uma multidão de adolescentes famintos.

Quando entrou na cozinha, deparou-se com a pessoa que mais via sozinha na mansão. Agachada na frente de um armário, Vampira colocou um prato e uma caneca sobre o balcão.

O _Cajun_ apoiou o ombro contra o batente da entrada e assistiu à cena, sabendo exatamente o que falar para deixá-la irritada.

"Bela vista."

Ela ouviu e virou-se, mas não pareceu surpresa com a presença dele.

"Sempre o cavalheiro," Vampira retrucou, levantando-se. Pegou uma faca e cortou um pedaço do bolo que estava no canto do balcão.

"Eu tento," ele sorriu e decidiu pegar uma fatia também.

Vampira segurou a respiração quando o viu se aproximando. Querendo evitar o que acontecera da última vez que o vira na cozinha, afastou-se o suficiente para não dar a Gambit uma chance de tentar gracinhas. Também evitou o olhar dele, criando uma barreira de mechas prateadas com seu cabelo enquanto ele mexia nos talheres.

Ao examinar o bolo com uma faca em mãos, Gambit hesitou.

"O que foi?" Vampira perguntou depois de arriscar um olhar na direção dele.

"Foi sua amiga quem fez isso?"

"Quem? A Kitty?" Vampira olhou para todos os lados para ter certeza de que não havia ninguém por perto. "Não foi ela, não. Por quê?"

"Bom, uma vez ela falou alguma coisa sobre colocar pimenta na massa de bolo…"

Vampira segurou uma risada.

"Parece com algo que ela faria mesmo. Foi a Ororo quem fez, relaxa."

Isso o deixou mais seguro, cortou uma fatia e mordeu na hora.

"A Kitty só fez a cobertura."

Se algum ingrediente de gosto questionável foi adicionado à receita, Gambit não sentiu nada. Ainda assim, parou de mastigar e encarou Vampira, querendo uma explicação.

Novamente, ela se conteve para não rir. Quando mordeu o seu pedaço de bolo sem medo, Gambit percebeu que era seguro continuar a mastigar o seu.

O bolo estava bom, cobertura e tudo.

"Cobertura de bolo é uma das únicas coisas que Kitty não tenta colocar algum 'ingrediente secreto'."

"Percebe-se," ele terminou de comer seu pedaço, depois foi até a geladeira para beber algo. Encontrou uma lata de refrigerante e a abriu. Quando deu dois goles, percebeu a careta de Vampira.

"O que foi?" Ele lambeu os lábios.

"Esse refri aí tem dono."

Girando a lata, ele notou a etiqueta com uma escrita agressiva, quase ilegível, que só podia ser de Wolverine.

"Ah," ele respondeu, depois deu mais um gole.

"Você é louco, vai ouvir um monte."

"Com medo dele, é?"

" _Pf_ , não," ela riu. "Mas eu sei que não iria querer ouvir ele reclamando no meu ouvido só por causa de um refrigerante."

"Não precisa se preocupar comigo," Gambit sorriu e, antes que a garota pudesse retrucar, ele acrescentou. "E acho que ele não vai se importar."

"Estamos falando do mesmo Logan?"

"Baixinho e rabugento? Sim, o mesmo. Ouvi dizer que ele está longe, em uma missão com a Tempestade, não é?"

"Isso não importa. Ele vai lembrar."

"Talvez, mas ainda acho que ele não vai ligar, pois vai estar bem ocupado tentando descobrir como você ganhou essa marca feia no rosto," Gambit gesticulou para a própria têmpora.

Por reflexo, Vampira moveu os dedos sobre o canto direito de seu olho. Rapidamente puxou os cabelos para cima do hematoma, mesmo sabendo que era tarde demais para tentar escondê-lo. Achou que a maquiagem que havia passado seria o suficiente… e que não encontraria ninguém na cozinha naquele horário para ter que se preocupar.

"Se for esconder isso, acho melhor você usar o cabelo de lado por um tempo," Gambit apoiou as costas no balcão e deu mais um gole no refrigerante de Logan, parecendo indiferente.

Ela virou para mexer na cafeteira, ainda que não houvesse nada que precisasse fazer. Queria apenas evitar o olhar dele.

"Você deve ter dado um trabalho e tanto para o moleque que estava te irritando, ouvi dizer que ele saiu com o nariz quebrado," ele colocou a lata de refrigerante sobre o balcão.

"Um deles, sim," Vampira admitiu. Encarando Gambit de soslaio, ela se perguntou o que mais ele saberia. "Sei que a pergunta é idiota, mas como você descobriu?"

"As notícias correm rápido por aqui," em algum momento, o Acólito havia tirado um maço de cartas de seu bolso e começou a embaralhá-lo sem ao menos olhar para as mãos.

Vampira mordeu o lábio. Achava que tinha feito um bom trabalho em não ligar o ocorrido a ela. Pelo que parecia, estava enganada. Começou a se perguntar quando seria chamada para o escritório do Professor e torceu para que fosse logo, antes que Logan retornasse de sua missão.

"Mas não se preocupe, chère. Ninguém sabe que você estava envolvida, eles só sabem que houve uma briga," o Cajun pausou, mas logo completou. "E aqueles idiotas não vão querer admitir que levaram uma surra de uma garota que estava em desvantagem."

Vampira respirou fundo, aliviada, mas sentiu uma ponta de frustração ao perceber o quão fácil Gambit conseguiu tirar a verdade dela. Ela esqueceu com quem estava lidando… e o quão incisivo ele realmente era.

Ele continuou a encará-la, uma intenção misteriosa escondida em seu olhar.

"Mas não se preocupe, tá bem? Minha boca é um túmulo…" o comentário dele fez Vampira franzir o cenho.

Ela cruzou os braços, não acreditando naquelas palavras.

"Se?"

Sem conseguir se segurar, Gambit aproximou-se lentamente de Vampira. Apenas falou quando estava a centímetros de distância dela, como se estivesse prestes a contar um segredo. Ela não se mexeu.

"Me diz, como uma pessoa tão… _simpática_ como você, conseguiu irritar uns caras a ponto de causar uma briga?"

"Fácil," Vampira não se deixou intimidar e ignorou como suas bochechas começaram a esquentar. "Eles estavam sendo irritantes e enxeridos. Como alguém que conheço."

"Isso é uma indireta? Está insinuando que nós deveríamos brigar também? Porque existem outras maneiras muito melhores de passarmos o tempo, sabe?"

"Nem começa."

"Começar o quê?"

"Com isso," ela gesticulou para o espaço quase inexistente entre os dois e que ele diminuía a cada passo.

Gambit apoiou as mãos no balcão atrás dela, cercando-a.

"Isso o quê?"

Vampira riu.

"Você quer parar no hospital?"

"Depende. Como?"

 _Um soco na cara,_ pensou para si mesma, mas optou por não falar nada.

Ficaram em silêncio novamente, o rosto dele tão próximo ao dela que seus narizes quase se tocavam. Vampira teve que se inclinar para trás e odiou-o pela forma como ele fazia o coração dela bater mais forte.

Era um dos maiores problemas que encontrou nele desde Nova Orleans, (e até antes): mesmo com Vampira, a garota intocável, Gambit aceitava a proximidade física como um jogo que queria ganhar. Em todas as oportunidades que teve, não hesitava em fazer o que muitos tinham medo, e o que ela já não estava mais acostumada a ter.

Ele se sentava perto dela, esbarrava nela de propósito e até a tocava (quando conseguia) como se não soubesse o que ela poderia causá-lo.

"E então?"

"E então _o quê_?"

"Vai me falar por que eles tiveram a genial ideia de atacar uma pessoa tão inofensiva como você?"

Ela revirou os olhos enquanto ele finalmente se afastava, dando-a espaço para responder.

"Se quer tanto saber, eles são os usuais… anti-mutantes da escola. Me viram sozinha e acharam que seria uma boa ideia me assustar. Acho que queriam fazer parecer que comecei uma briga para pedirem minha expulsão, não sei."

Gambit permaneceu inabalado frente a explicação. "Honroso."

"Nem me fale. São tão ruins que nem conseguiram me forçar a usar os meus poderes. E como eles não sabiam quais eram, não puderam inventar uma história convincente para me acusar."

"Então, você derrubou eles do jeito antigo," para examinar melhor o machucado, Gambit empurrou as mechas brancas do cabelo de Vampira com o dedo indicador.

Ela se assustou com o movimento, mas achou melhor não se mover para evitar que sua bochecha roçasse à pele dele como já acontecera em Nova Orleans.

Uma vez já foi o bastante.

"Ruim para minha saúde física, melhor pra minha saúde mental. A última coisa que preciso são de quatro idiotas na minha cabeça," ela pegou a mão dele e a tirou de perto.

O café finalmente ficou pronto. Vampira virou-se para tirar a jarra da cafeteira e encheu sua caneca. Não percebeu que Gambit a fitava com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

"Eram _quatro_?"

" _Uh-hum_ ," depois de colocar açúcar no café, ela assoprou a bebida e encostou os lábios na borda da caneca, pensativa. "Bom, na verdade tinha cinco, só que um deles tentou me derrubar. Aí, eu desviei e ele deu de cara com a arquibancada. Ele ficou inconsciente o resto da briga. Então, quatro."

Notando que Gambit não falou mais nada, Vampira olhou para cima. Ele a encarava com as sobrancelhas levantadas e um leve sorriso no rosto.

"O quê?"

"Nada," ele pareceu se recompor do que quer que o deixara surpreso, pegou seu refrigerante, e murmurou. " _Mon Dieu._ O que as escolas estão ensinando hoje em dia?"

Vampira deu-lhe um meio-sorriso.

"Humildade?" Falou com ironia.

"E todos na sua escola reprovaram na matéria."

"Ei," ela deu um tapinha no braço do Acólito, esquecendo por alguns segundos com quem estava falando… o que ele era, e o que ele havia feito.

Ao notar que ele não iria fazer mais nenhum comentário provocador, Vampira levou sua caneca à boca. Os dois sorriram um para o outro e, em silêncio, beberam. Ela foi a primeira a terminar seu café e logo se virou para colocar mais um pouco em sua caneca.

Apoiado no balcão, Gambit aproveitou para estudar Vampira. Atentou-se a cada detalhe, cada parte dela que pudesse ajudá-lo a entender a garota que sempre trazia uma nova surpresa.

Mesmo por baixo de roupas que escondiam a forma dela, ele conseguia notar quadris largos e músculos definidos de alguém que claramente passava horas por dia se exercitando.

E da mesma forma que usava sua vestimenta para se esconder, Gambit via o quanto Vampira tentava mascarar sua verdadeira personalidade com um maneirismo agressivo e antissocial. Ela era reservada, sim, mas tinha facilidade em fazer amizades se quisesse, se preocupava com o bem-estar dos outros mais do que com o próprio e era leal a ponto de ser uma fraqueza.

Em Nova Orleans, grande parte desta personalidade estava começando a se manifestar... antes de tudo ir por água abaixo e ela se fechar novamente. Voltou a tratá-lo como a uma possível ameaça.

Gambit não poderia dizer que estava surpreso com a reação dela, mas esta era a parte divertida: fazê-la se abrir novamente. Por mais que soubesse que não deveria estar se envolvendo com os X-Men a nível pessoal, que deveria terminar seu trabalho e depois ir embora sem olhar para trás, algo nela o deixava interessado em arriscar.

Seus olhos vermelhos pararam na gola alta da camisa da garota, a cor preta do tecido contrastava com um pescoço branco como porcelana. Ao examinar com mais atenção, ele notou algo estranho escondido embaixo daqueles cabelos escuros. Moveu-se rapidamente sem dar a ela tempo para reagir.

Em dois rápidos movimentos, ele puxou os cabelos dela para trás e abaixou a gola de sua camisa o suficiente para ver o hematoma ainda vermelho percorrendo o pescoço dela.

Vampira empurrou as mãos dele para longe.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo?"

"A briga foi tão feia assim?"

"Não é da sua conta," ela quase grunhiu, ainda agitada com a repentina aproximação do Cajun.

Mais uma vez, Vampira se odiou por baixar a guarda perto de Gambit.

"Não, não é da minha conta, mas é melhor achar um jeito de avisar os seus colegas," ele cruzou os braços. "Eles não estudam na mesma escola que esses cinco aí?"

Isso fez Vampira arregalar os olhos, com raiva por não ter pensado nisso.

"Eles te pegaram de surpresa, não foi?"

Ela concordou, relutante. "Tentaram, mas eu vi eles me seguindo."

Como se já vivesse na casa há muito tempo, Gambit caminhou até uma bancada e abriu uma gaveta com panos ainda não usados. Depois, abriu o freezer e tirou um cubo de gelo da forma.

"Alguns dos seus amigos aqui não têm a sorte de serem tão alertas como você, mesmo com o treinamento que estão recebendo," ele observou depois de um tempo em silêncio.

Vampira concordou.

A maioria ainda é criança, pensou. Crianças que sempre tiveram a proteção de uma família e que não precisaram aprender a se defenderem sozinhas para sobreviver.

A garota fez o máximo que pôde para reprimir as poucas lembranças que ainda tinha de sua infância antes de ser adotada por Mística e Irene. Pensou nas inúmeras vezes em que fugia e se escondia na floresta perto de casa, cansada de uma família cujos rostos nem ao menos se lembrava.

Enrolando o pano envolta do cubo de gelo e prendendo-o com um nó, Gambit jogou o objeto para Vampira. Ela o pegou por reflexo.

"Se passar um pouco, sai mais rápido."

Vampira concordou, mas olhou para a entrada, receosa de alguém aparecer e notar seu estado. Decidiu ficar em um canto estratégico para não ser vista. Depois, apertou o gelo contra a área avermelhada de sua pele e fez uma careta ao sentir o incômodo.

Havia quase esquecido da dor, mas o contato com o pano gelado a fez sentir tudo de novo.

Gambit manteve-se em silêncio, assistindo-a com uma expressão que não entregava seus pensamentos. Ao terminar o refrigerante, ele arremessou a lata no lixo e manteve o silêncio.

Vampira o fitou, curiosa pela forma na qual ele estava reagindo com tudo o que ela dissera. Ficou cada vez mais curiosa para saber o que acontecera no passado de Gambit para deixá-lo tão… indiferente.

Lembrou-se de como, indiretamente, ele admitiu que precisou bater carteiras para sobreviver… Queria perguntar mais, mesmo sabendo que ele não responderia. Ao decidir que iria arriscar, ouviu vozes se aproximando da cozinha.

Vampira grunhiu em frustração.

"É melhor sair se não quiser que ninguém veja essa marca aí," ele ofereceu um sorriso zombador e a oportunidade, que poderia ter dado a Vampira uma chance de entendê-lo melhor, passou.

"Não me diga," ela abaixou o braço. Não havia planejado demorar tanto na cozinha, mas graças à sua própria distração, ficou tempo demais no lugar.

Sem se despedir, apenas arremessando o pano com gelo de volta para o Cajun e pegando seu bolo e café, Vampira foi embora. Caminhou apressadamente para longe das vozes e torceu para não topar com seu irmão se teletransportando ou com Kitty atravessando paredes para cortar caminho pela mansão.

Teve sorte passando pelos primeiros dois corredores... mas sentiu que não estava sozinha. Virando para trás, Vampira viu que Gambit a seguia, assobiando uma melodia qualquer como se estivesse, por coincidência, indo na mesma direção que ela.

"O que você está fazendo?"

"Sendo um cavalheiro e te acompanhando até seu quarto."

"Eu sei onde é o meu quarto. Você está livre para importunar outra pessoa. _Tchau_."

"Não é tão divertido quanto importunar você."

"Palavras nobres."

" _Merci_ ," ele sorriu e continuou a acompanhá-la. Vampira, então, optou por ignorá-lo e, quando chegasse em seu quarto, simplesmente fecharia a porta na cara dele.

Quando ela estava se acostumando com o silêncio, Gambit apoiou a mão no quadril dela, enroscando o dedão no passante lateral do jeans para fazê-la parar.

Ela quase deu um pulo. Olhou para a mão dele, depois para ele, que fitava algo à frente.

A garota não teve tempo de reclamar, já que Gambit a empurrou para a direita com força o suficiente para sumir de vista no corredor ao seu lado. Ela titubeou e quase derramou seu café e bolo no tapete.

Vampira fuzilou o Acólito com os olhos, pronta para dar-lhe um chute pela brincadeira sem graça, até que notou as vozes de Jubileu e Bobby vindas do corredor no qual caminhavam antes.

"Ei, Gambit!" Vampira ouviu a sino-americana falar. "Vai jantar com a gente hoje?"

De onde estava, o Cajun sorriu.

"Desculpa, _petite_ , mas hoje não dá."

"Você sempre diz isso," ela riu, escondendo sua decepção

Gambit apenas encolheu os ombros e deu um sorriso arrependido.

"Talvez na próxima."

"Você sempre diz isso também," ela passou perto do Cajun com as costas viradas para o corredor onde Vampira estava.

"Vamos, Jubileu," Bobby falou, soando um pouco irritado ao puxá-la para longe.

Nenhum dos dois viu Vampira.

Quando os adolescentes sumiram de vista, Gambit voltou sua atenção para a gótica no corredor adjacente a ele. Notou a forma como ela o encarava.

"Que foi?"

"Céus, eu não sei o que está me impedindo de te chutar agora."

"Meu charme irresistível? E por que você faria isso? Depois da ajuda que eu dei," ele parecia indignado, mas pelo brilho malicioso em seus olhos vermelhos, Vampira sabia que ele queria rir.

"Da próxima vez, faça um favor para mim e só não ajuda."

"Depois reclamam que o cavalheirismo está morto."

"Com modos como os seus, é bom que esteja," Vampira rolou os olhos. Ao notar que ele ainda a seguia, segurou a vontade de grunhir em frustração.

Chegando à ala feminina, Gambit até que a ajudou, indo na frente e vendo se não havia ninguém por perto ou se Kitty não estava no quarto.

"Não vai me convidar para entrar?" Ele perguntou, ainda segurando a maçaneta da porta e observando a mutante passar por ele. Sabia que ouviria um "não", mas era divertido irritá-la.

Para a surpresa dele, Vampira parou e mordeu os lábios, mostrando-se indecisa a ponto de fazê-lo acreditar que ela iria dizer sim. Não durou muito. "Não," mudando rapidamente de expressão, ela ofereceu o sorriso mais falso que ele já vira.

"Meu coração está partido," ele colocou uma mão sobre o peito.

"Você vai sobreviver," ela disse, mas hesitou em se despedir. Depois de colocar a caneca sobre o gaveteiro perto da entrada do quarto, Vampira virou-se para Gambit e sorriu de leve.

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas e perguntou. "Isso é um sorriso de gratidão?"

Vampira aproximou-se do Cajun e encarou-o com um brilho travesso nos olhos. Apoiou sua mão enluvada sobre o peito dele, ignorando a sensação formigante que sentia a cada respiração que ele dava. Brincou com a lapela do sobretudo dele por um tempo e quando o olhou nos olhos, parou.

"Também não," ela o empurrou para longe da entrada. "Boa noite."

Antes que ele pudesse reagir, Vampira fechou a porta em um barulho que encerrava a conversa do dia.

Por mais que não fizesse sentido, Gambit não conseguiu conter o sorriso que se alastrava por seu rosto.

A garota realmente era uma caixinha de surpresas.

Decidindo deixá-la em paz pelo resto da noite, caminhou até a cozinha para pegar mais alguma coisa para comer e depois treinar na academia da mansão se estivesse vazia.

Seus planos foram interrompidos ao sentir um cheiro estranho emanando de algum dos corredores próximos a ele.

Não demorou muito tempo até avistar a fonte.

Logan caminhava pelos corredores em passos pesados e claramente nervoso, mais do que o normal.

Avistando Gambit, aproximou-se.

"Ei, _Cajun_. Eu estava te procurando."

Esse fez uma careta.

"Perfume novo, Wolverine? Melhorou bastante."

Logan nem ao menos se mostrou irritado, pois considerando sua expressão, não teria como ficar pior.

"Gracinha agora não, moleque," passou por Gambit, mas ao invés de se explicar, apenas ordenou. "Me segue. Precisamos de você."

Foi o suficiente para fazer o Acólito obedecer. Presumiu que o "nós" se referia a Logan e Tempestade… e julgando pelo cheiro horrível emanando do X-Man, tinha uma ideia para onde iriam.


End file.
